Akame Ga Kill: Tatsumi's Harem
by Tanaashi TM
Summary: (One shots) I think you already know what happens in a one shot story, enjoy and I hope you review! By the way, this will be a multiple series like my tokyo ghoul one shot stories and I will publish a story for each every 1 to 2 days.
1. Tatsumi x Akame x Leone

Akame sat on the edge of the rocks, her feeting dangling into the water. Tatsumi eyed her from the corner of his eye, staring at her perfect sized tits. She wore a basic white bikini that she usually wears; to the right, Leone was playing in the water, he also eyed her massive rack as it jiggled when she swam, she wore a tighter black bikini that was clearly meant to show off a few body features. He stood up and brushed his pants; "Akame, i'm going to go take a wizz in those shrubs over there." Akame just nodded silently, lightly waving him off. As he made for the bushes, he immediately pulled out his raging boner. "Why do you guys have to be so hot.." He said with a groan, as he stared in awe at a slowly ascending Leone coming out of the water. He began to stroke his length while staring at her bikini; As she disappeared from sight, he began to jack off faster looking at Akame in the water. God; she was sexy alright, the way she flaunts that body of hers... As he began to drool (A habit he picked up from looking at girls...) He felt another presence appear behind him.

Two cat paws where stroking his cock up and down slowly, the first hand making a 'O' with its fingers at his tip, and the other jerking him off teasingly. "Don't you think it's perverted to look at woman and jack off to them?" Someone purred from behind, smashing her massive tits onto her back. He moaned, as he blasted a load straight onto the dirt surface; And it kept coming out in long streams, and the woman behind him jacked him off harder as he came. "You already cummed? Not much stamina tsk'" Suddenly Leone's face appeared from the side of him, her cat ears exposed, and a dangerous look on her face. "Have you ever experienced a beast's pussy?" She said slyly, as Leone began to stroke him once again. "N-no." He stammered, trying not to cum a second time from just the feeling of her hands.

Leone purred seductively, and kneeled down to start sucking on his dick, one eye closed and one eye open. She teased him though; only sucking the very tip and nothing else. He moaned louder, and as he was on the verge of cumming again -she pulled back, and giggled. "You don't want Akame to hear you right?" She said, as Leone began to probe his tip with her finger. She licked her lips again, and stared admiringly to the cock in front of her, "Cat's can be rough on there toys sometimes.. I just want you too know." She trailed a light finger on the underside of his dick, making sure to flick his sensitive spot as she trailed back up to the tip. He leaned on a tree, groaning louder; her fingers alone made him crazy -but he couldn't get any louder, Akame was a few feet away from the bushes. "W-what's that suppose to mean?" She winked at him, "Oh nothing." She made an O sound in suprise, as cum slowly dribbled out of his cock in one slimy string. She grinned at him "My, my; are you trying to hold your cum in?"

He blushed in embarrassment and looked away. Her hand began to jerk him off again, this time she did it hard, "Cum! It's not good to hold it in you know?" she began to lick his cock lightly, and pawed at his nut sack with her free hand. It was crushing at this point, but he had to hold it in; He had to impress her at the least. He felt himself being pulled over to the bushes, near Akame... "W-what! Leone!" He gritted his teeth as he couldn't control his ejaculation another second. But he wished he hadn't closed his eyes, because when he did; he was staring over the bushes. His cum was shooting out in streams yes; but it was puddling behind Akame... He noticed that his cock was sticking out of the bushes. He panicked as he looked at Akame wondering if she saw his dick shooting out cum; but she remained oblivious, chucking rocks into the pond. As he pulled back into the underbrush -Leone let out a sarcastic giggle, "Next time.." She said as she began to suck his nut sack, "Look where your aiming!" And she began to work her way up to his shaft. He moaned louder again; her cat ears where twitching, and her tail was wagging.

"No." He said firmly, Leone took this as a surprise statement and stopped sucking to look at him with a confused expression. He laughed, "You've always teased me with this body of yours.." He said wickidly; Lust finally taking over. "Now i'm going to fuck this body of yours that i've dreamed of fucking for years.." He said. And he yanked hard on both of her cat ears, twisting them roughly. She let out a high pitch nyah (Meow in japanese) that was mixed with a moan. He twisted harder; He knew that cat ears and tails where very sensitive and he used his other hand to stroke her tail as well; tugging on it harshly. She followed suit though, and began to finger herself. "D-don't be to rough on my things.." She said in between nya-moans, "This feels way too good!" She said as she began to finger herself harder. He grinned, "I know that when your in this transformation.. your senses are heightened!" He decided to finally get revenge on her by pushing her backwards, forcing her ass and pussy to stick out of the bush; where Akame was sitting. She just moaned louder, "N-no! Akame will see me like this!" She was smiling; clearly enjoying that she was in public sight for all to view.

He began his face fuck of a lifetime with his maxium erect cock. Slamming into her hard, he felt his cock slide slowly down into her throat. As he studied her, he saw his cock making a huge bulge as he thrusted in and out of her tight throat; the feeling of it was like a woman's pussy -She was gagging on it but managed to take it all in, her tongue flopping out to the side making everything he was doing hotter. He used her cat ears as support, pulling on them hard when he thrusted inward. She was rubbing her pussy hard, and he could hear the splatter of juices as it was sticking out of the bushes.

This moment was short lived -as they where interrupted by a confused Akame appearing from the side. He didn't care though; and began to thrust harder, getting turned on by someone watching them. Leone looked at her with eyes full of sex drived desire. And Akame looked back with a horrified expression, "E-eh.. Why is your thing in Leone's mouth?" She said, pointing directly to the massive rod ramming in and out of the cat girl's mouth. He grunted with each thrust; "It feels good." He said blantly, and he nutted something massive -semen pouring out by the gallons and overflowing her throat. It wasn't enough to hold the rest though; and it simply blasted out of her mouth and on to the floor.

Leone grinned, wiping semen off her face. "Hehe.. Akame you can sit and watch ok? Me and Tatsumi are going to have a little fun.." And he shredded her panties, revealing a cleanly shaven, and very wet pussy to Tatsumi. Akame sat down as she was told but still looked mortified, "Um.. Ok." She said uncomfortably. Leone stood up and beckoned for Tatsumi to follow her, and leaned her paws on to the tree that Akame was sitting at. She spread her pussy wide open for him, letting her lewd juices drip onto Akame's lap. She looked back with a seductive smile and winked at him, "This cat escaped; you need to punish her." She said lustfully, shaking her ass to get Tatsumi to come to her. Akame slowly retracted back; clearly embarrassed at two people having sex right above her.

And Tatsumi obeyed; grabbing her cat ears and pulling them as far back as they could go, she nyah-moaned in pleasure as they where being touched. And he slowly inserted his cock in; making sure to remember how wet, hot and tight it was inside of her. Her pussy was almost sucking him; it was squeezing and then retracting, milking his cock amazingly. He decided to torture her sexually by slowly moving in and out of her. She moaned in pleasure; but was growing impatient at the man's slow movements, "Fuck me already!" She hissed. He laughed, going even slower in her. "Your going to cum slowly and painfully." As he began to only thrust in short movements at high velocity. As her ass jiggled and vibrated from him fucking her like this, her moans began to turn into a high pitch squeal of pleasure, stammering her voice as he fucked her like a vibrator would.

Her pussy juices where flowing out like a river now, her ass tightly opening and closing and her tail wagging happily. Akame still sat there; feeling very violated. He lifted both of her legs up into the air, fucking her as she stretched her legs out upwards. Her pussy was exposed fully to Akame to see and study. And he began to use the force of his thrusting and gravity to go deeper in to her cavern. She laughed happily, "Oh no! My pussy is exposed.. now everyone can see it!" She rubbed her clit faster, "Your fucking me now! Are you excited about fucking me in this compromising position?" She said teasingly; and stopped as he thrusted faster, causing the skin on skin contact to create a loud slapping noise. Akame was neither embarrassed or happy; but she knew one thing as she looked at these two fucking, She was forgotten...

After they had stopped fucking, and returned to base; They fucked for hours again in there bedroom, neither of them stopping for breaks. Leone had fell shortly after this, cum drenched, pussy stretched loose, and exhaustion taking over as she laid in a heap on the floor. "Oh fuck your twice as good as Leone is!" Tatsumi was ramming Akame; both of her legs held back towards her head by using his hands. He rammed faster and long, causing Akame to stutter moan loudly, and for her ass to jiggle from impact. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!" She couldn't stop screaming as he fucked her at high speed, not stopping for anything. He grinned as her pussy began to turn red from being fucked raw and relentlessly. He thrusted in short humps, making sure to insert his dick as deep as it could go. "Oh God! It's so big.. I can see it!" She said with gritted teeth and a broken face. He looked down, every thrust he noticed the tip of his dick showing from inside her, causing a bulge in her lower body as he fucked her harder. "It's because your taking in something so massive; something you shouldn't be sticking in there!" He said, as he propped one of his legs to the side, the other on a knee and bent her so her ass was facing up, and he thrusted downwards, using his entire body weight to ram down on to her red and raw pussy.

"NOO!" She said, as she began to break from the hard fuck he was giving her. He began to grind inside of her, sensing that she was about to orgasm. "It's alright Akame! Cum as much as you want!" He said, and he blasted a massive load inside her, and at the same time Akame also climaxed with a loud moan. He watched in delight as she squirted hard, screaming his name. Since she was aimed like she was, her squirting path lead directly to her face, and he watched as she got drenched with her own juices.

He pulled out a few minutes later, and she collapsed in a heap next to Leone. He watched these two beautiful woman pant and huff in front of him; there pussies raw and red from the all nighter. He counted out the hours.. He fucked Leone for 4 and Akame for 2, he decided that he would officaly make them his private cum dumpsters, and began to jack off once more. Just for good meausre; he shot out another load, and thick streams of cum drenched there exhausted bodies on the floor. As he was about to leave the room, he looked back once more. Both girls drenched in cum; and he grimaced, "Those pussies are going to be sore tomorrow."

* * *

 **(A/N) #CatGirlLeone for the win? Am I right? Am I right? No? ok. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot of Akame and Leone getting smashed senseless by Tatsumi. Message me if you want anymore Akame Ga Kill fan fictions! I'll be posting a Tatsumi x Esdeath soon as well. So review and I hope you enjoyed this one shot ;) From your lonely and cringy friend...**

 **-Jikimoruka**


	2. Tatsumi x Esdeath

"Your fucking me harder today than usual!" Esdeath moaned as she leaned against the balcony's support railing. Tatsumi had one of her legs propped up onto the railing, and was viciously thrusting in and out of her. Her bouncy tits jiggled with each thrust, on display for Tatsumi to see as she twisted her body to look back at him with seductive eyes. She had worn a mini skirt today, her striped panties where poking out from under the entire day; teasing him, along with her knee high socks and revealing battle suit -which also for the entirety of the day had no cover, because she left it unbuttoned. She giggled as he did not answer; "Is it because of my ass and tits are playing hide and seek with you?" He bit his tongue, thrusting in faster; She stopped giggling and began to moan again -taking notice that he thrusted her faster, "O-oh!" She said in a moan, "You got mad at me saying that didn't you?"

She cooed in disdain, "Well I wouldn't expect much. Trash like you wouldn't be able to satisfy me." She said in a mocking tone, daring him to do something. He was getting angry, frustrated that Esdeath wouldn't back down and only fueled his sex drive farther; now determined to make her feel it then. He chuckled darkly; Esdeath perking up at this, "What?" She said. Even though it sapped power out of him, he COULD use Incursio on Esdeath while fucking her.. She's a rough person; why not be rough to her? He grabbed both of her legs, propping her up in the air; thrusting upwards and dropping her body weight entirely onto his dick, She wrapped one arm around his neck, the other hand reaching for her clit but was stopped shortly because of being chained. Esdeath had some fetishes, one being this; putting on a tight choker that had a chain -almost like a dog leash, and the chain had split two ways, connecting with both of her wrist braces to immobile her hands. He thrusted in faster, trying to prep her for the extreme pussy pounding that was about to commence. She was thoruoughly enjoying this; as he stopped thrusting to use Incursio, she began to grind on his still moving dick -completely oblivious to him transforming behind her, "What's the matter? Is my pussy so good your stopping from cumming?" She said mockingly, grinding on his dick harder and using her spit to coat his dick and her pussy more.

Tatsumi had masturbated while activating Incursio once or twice; his 8 inch rod had also increased in size with his power boost; It was almost 12 inches by then.. a massive length -it also made it extremely hard and upright, increasing his sex drive for a much longer period of time. As he transformed, Esdeath squealed; and hitched her breath as she looked down. His dick also expanded in her already overly tight cunt, creating a noticeable shape of his dick on her torso; she made a unique gurgling sound, half trying to breath and half surprise -almost as if trying to say something, but the words where stuck in her mouth. "T-t-this is way to big.." She said worriedly, a line of drool going down the side of her lip; A smile of pure escasty laced on her face. By now, she was smaller than him, Incursio compared to a giant.

Her legs where already propped upright into the air; but Tatsumi had decided this wasn't enough. Using his hands, he forced her legs to go straight up into the air this time, her pussy and ass exposed to the air completely with no leg cover. "T-tatsumi.. I'm not that flexible.." She gave out a happy moan as he moved his dick a fraction of an inch inside of her. He used the wall to lean on with his back; as she was in the air, he moved his arms around the underside of her legs, and curled back around to connect both of his hands behind her head.

Esdeath was in a compromising situation, currently with a person who was now twice her size; including twice the size of a dick that her pussy should not be able to take in. She moaned loudly, her eyes crossing as he began to slowly move in and out of her teasingly. He talked to her seductively, "Imagine if one of the royal members came in here and saw you like this..." As she began to speak he thrusted in deeper. She moaned again in a broken voice. It was way to tight, her pussy was crushing him, clamping down on it even. He grinned as Esdeath started to beg him to take it out, "P-p-please Tatsumi I can't take this much in!" She pleaded with him, but he began to thrust in harder. He could feel his cock throbbing inside her, her juices making his cock slide in easier. He knew Esdeath though, she was sadistic -and was probably enjoying Tatsumi dominating her in his Incursio form while she was chained. As he began to fuck her relentless again, he went closer to the balcony railing, making sure to thrust her body out into the night air; for the entire empire to see.

She stuck her tongue out, flicking it in the air at an imagery object, Tatsumi leaned his head next to her, "Are you dreaming about sucking a dick while being fucked by one?" He said mockingly, using the same tone Esdeath used before. "Hmph, These chains suit you. You remind me of one of your torture subjects." He was fucking her so hard at this point, and she began to drool at his words. "Y-yes.. Cocks for me." She said in a daze as he pounded her. He laughed, "So being rammed by my dick turns you into a slut?" He asked. She snapped out of it, trying to remain stable, "W-what? No! Of course not.. I wouldn't be your slave!" She said defiantly. He grinned, and stopped thrusting into her, remaining completely still inside of her. Her personality changed quickly, "W-w-wait.. Keep thrusting in.." She whimpered, trying to grind on his length. "Please?" She said.

"Worship me." He said blandly. "Otherwise you won't see my cock again." She stopped and grimaced in embarrassment, Tatsumi knew she never liked to admit defeat; and once again her personality changed, "I won't worship you.. Trash." She said smugly. He had enough, his grip tightened around her legs and head, and he began to fuck her pussy at a high velocity. His balls slapping against her clit, and his dick reaching into her deepest parts. She screamed in both pleasure and the pain of being fucked so fast. "Tatsumi! Tatsumi! Tatsumi!" She screamed as she closed her eyes -Tatsumi beginning to ram in harder, and in short thrusts. Her pussy juices where flowing out, making a squirting motion as the speed of his fucking was too much.

Her tits flopped uselessly, and she was finally rendered useless as well. As he rammed her with as much power as he could muster she finally broke, "Give me it!" She sputtered out, saliva was also coming out, her senses muddled by the thought of sex. "You win!" Her pussy convulsed around his dick, forcefully trying to squeeze the sperm out of him. He groaned as her pussy began to milk him. She had already climaxed, her cum and juices dripping down his massive sack, creating a puddle at his feet.

She thrusted in rythm with his motions, She forced her pussy to clamp down on him, "Please cum Master!" She said with desperation, squeezing harder and sliding up and down on his length. Tatsumi was having a difficult time trying to not shoot his load, still fucking her at the same speed. Her face was laced with pure pleasure and euphoria, "Punish me..." She said, as she came again the second time. "P-punish your slut!" She went limp in his grasp, losing energy fast as he fucked her on end. He grunted louldly and bit her neck hard, causing the blue haired woman to moan in happiness, "Take it then, slut." He growled. As his entire body tightened up, he pulled all the way out of her, leaving only the tip of his cock inside of her -and positioning it at the very entrance of her cunt. As he bit down harder on her, Esdeath forcefully clamped down on his tip hard. And he blasted a massive load inside of her. He felt it coursing through his cock and could sense the streams of thick semen squirting inside of her. She moaned happily as she grinded on the tip of his cock slowly -her pussy clamping down the entire time, "Oh! Master came! All this semen just for me.." She said, as she watched his cum slide out and drench his cock. The thick droplets hit the floor, creating a mixed puddle of juices under them.

Finally for the end of the night, he pulled out slowly and reformed back into his human body. He gently placed her on a cushioned chair next to them, and Esdeath watched with weary eyes. Her pussy was spurting out the remenents of his cum he shot inside of her, and she panted heavily. He leaned down next to her body, and sighed. "That was good." He said with exhaustion. She grinned weakly, "How does it feel like to dominate a chained woman?" She said mockingly. He grinned at her, as he eyed her enormous tits laying there for him.

* * *

 **(A/N) Tell me what you think about this part, and review & I hope you enjoyed as well! I will be writing Tatsumi banging all the girls from Akame Ga Kill, just like i'm writing with the Tokyo Ghoul Harem currently. Don't expect stories for this to be published every day, I may post 1-2 Days later after I posted a story on my second Harem fanfiction. And always, from your lonely and tryhard weaboo...**

 **-Jikimoruka**


	3. Tatsumi x Akame x Kurome

**(A/N) Hehe, Sorry guys for not posting for 2 days. I had some things to sell and had to work on a stuff. But now since i'm back, I present too you the latest collection in Tatsumi's Harem :D If any of you have seen my Tokyo Ghoul Harem Fan fiction, I will be taking a break on that one and trying to focus more on this one.. for you guys of course. So please enjoy and review! From your loney friend...**

 **-Jikimoruka**

* * *

Esdeath squinted at the two girls standing there. She held Tatsumi close to her; suffocating him in a hug. She narrowed her eyes, "Don't touch Tatsumi." Esdeath warned, "Otherwise I'll kill both of you." Kurome nodded silently, casually eating a cookie. Akame sat down, taking a cookie of the plate and also eating it. Esdeath hesitently let go of Tatsumi, "Tatsumi, i'm leaving you to these two for the day!" She said happily as she skipped away, "If they touch you, tell me so I can kill them!" As the three where left in the room together; an awkwardness hung in the air. Akame and Kurome sat across from him, silently staring him down. "Sex.." Kurome said curiously; Tatsumi looked dumbfounded at her. Akame agreed, closing her eyes and rubbing her chin, "We spied on you and the General having sex with each other last night." Kurome twiddled her thumbs, "It looked like it was fun.." She said shyly. Tatsumi blinked, trying to contemplate what the situation was going to be in the next minute. Akame nodded again, agreeing, "She wants to try it." Akame said, translating for her sister.

Tatsumi held up his hands in defense, "Look now. Sex is great, but I think we should calm down..." Frankly; He was scared of Esdeath. If she showed up at the wrong time and moment.. There could be some serious problems. Kurome began to crawl on the table, getting closer to him. As she stood on all fours, she looked at him calmy, "Can we?" Akame also went onto the table, sitting crisscross next to her, "Can she try it with you?" Akame said, translating for her again. Tatsumi knew better than too say 'no' to these two, so he hesitantly said yes. Kurome lightened up slightly, and hopped onto him cradling him with her arms around his neck. Tatsumi began to kiss her, the younger girl didn't know how to respond so she kept her teeth closed, restricting his tongue from entering. Akame scooted closer to the two, and instructed her sister like a coach would, "You need to open your mouth for him.." Kurome obliged, and finally opened up her teeth. There tongues wrestled with each other, mixing in with eachother's saliva. Kurome let out a relaxing sigh as Tatsumi began to run his hands under her mini skirt she was wearing; firmly grasping her ass. He squeezed it in his hands, feeling the softness and shape of it -Akame butted in from behind, running her hands under her sister's shirt. She let out a slight moan as Akame began to play with her nipples; twisting softly, and pinching them in her fingers. Tatsumi pulled back there kiss, and began to run his finger along her panties, rubbing slightly harder at her covered clit; It was slightly moist and he grinned, "How does it feel to be touched?" He said teasingly. Before Kurome could respond back, he pinched her clit -causing the girl to moan louder, and squirm on his lap.

She blushed, "I don't know..." He shrugged, rubbing on her clit harder, causing her cunt to become wetter. Kurome bit her lip, and moaned. Tatsumi enjoyed teasing the newbie, it was much different with her than it was with Esdeath or Akame. As he fingered and rubbed her clit, Akame went down, and slid both of her hands under Kurome's skirt; As he felt Akame's finger's brush his, Kurome yet out a loud yelp as Akame began to rub and finger her sister's clit with Tatsumi. Kurome was getting hornier and wetter each passing second as Tatsumi and Akame teased the younger girl's cunt. "Your so wet Kurome.." Akame said quietly as she stuck her fingers under the pantie fabric. Kurome blushed and looked away, "W-what do you mean?" She said curiously. Akame sighed in frustration, "Don't ask questions, just let your big sister and Tatsumi make you feel good." Akame stuck one finger into Kurome's wet pussy; causing the girl to moan out loud and become squirmish, "Why are you sticking it in there?!" Kurome asked suprised, closing her eyes in embarrassment and closing her legs slightly. Akame began to pump two fingers into her faster, using her other hand to harshly squeeze Kurome's breasts, "Why are you asking such a question?" She said teasingly, "I've watched you in your room before..." And she trailed off.

Kurome shot her eyes open in suprise, "You spy on me?!" She said angrily, but moaned again as Akame harshly pinched her clit to quite her down. Akame let out a giggle for the first time, and licked her sister's ear slowly, "I know what you do in your room alone..." She rubbed her clit harder, while Tatsumi fondle her breasts. "You know your big sister doesn't like that." She said sternly, and pulled her hands out of Kurome's skirt, licking the juices on her fingers off with a slurp. Akame's eyes brightened and she let out a relaxing sigh, "Oh! Your juices taste like heaven!" Kurome angrily looked back at her, "Shut up! You shouldn't spy on people!" As Akame grinned happily at her sister, Tatsumi was finally ready to take the upper hand.

He pinned Kurome down to the table in one swift movement, promptly pulling out his throbbing dick to show the two girls. Kurome stared at it, blushing. He began to stroke his dick slowly, Akame stood on her two feet, and squatted face to face with his dick. As she began to slowly lick his tip; she slid her fingers under her skirt and panties, and began to finger herself -making light moans as she began to suck him off. She closed her eyes, and slowly took in his length; gently swirling her tongue on his sensitive underside. As she began to suck faster, there was a distinct sound of saliva mixed with head bobbing that broke the silence of the room. Tatsumi got harder in her mouth, his cock almost turning into rock, and he slowly began to thrust forward; the feeling of Akame's tongue surrounding him. Kurome watched silently -as she fingered and played with herself.

As she sucked slowly and teasingly; Akame stopped sucking and pulled back, his cock spreading saliva as it sprung straight up. Akame licked her bottom lip, slowly pulling her shirt hem up, freeing her massive tits. As Akame threw her shirt to the floor, she spun around to face her sister; "Your turn!" She said excitedly -pouncing on her. Kurome yelped; embarrassment showing on her face, As Akame began to undress her sister she teased Kurome about her embarrassment, "Oh come on. Your really that embarrassed?" She said mockingly as she took Kurome's shirt off, revealing her tits that Tatsumi didn't think met the requirements, "Look at how small and cute these are.." Akame said teasingly, as she began to slowly rub Kurome's nipples -causing her to moan out and shrug her hand off.

Tatsumi pulled Kurome towards him, lifting up her skirt and shredding her panties to pieces. Kurome's pussy was soaking wet, begging to be touched. Tatsumi slowly rubbed her clit, and tested the tightness of her cunt by sticking a finger in; it was very tight -her juices also made it extremely slippery for him.. He grinned, positioning his dick at her entrance. Kurome gasped and propped up on one elbow, holding one hand out for him to stop, "Wait!" Akame pinned Kurome down and began to kiss her neck, and he slowly entered. Kurome arched her back; her toes and hands curled. "Oh fuck.." Tatsumi groaned as her pussy convulsed inside him, He laughed, "You already climaxed?" He slowly went in and out, Akame began to rub her sisters clit with one hand, using her free hand to play with her tits. As he thrusted faster inside her; the girl began to moan loudly. Akame giggled, "How does Tatsumi's thing feel?" Kurome didn't respond, too engrossed with moaning. Akame smiled, "My little sister is so cute! Your so focused on feeling this good?" Kurome suddenly hopped up onto Tatsumi, straddling him as he rammed her. She moaned into his chest, hugging him tightly. He obliged, fucking her at the same speed he used with Esdeath. Kurome was wide eyed as he fucked her faster, her moans stuttering at the result of the speed. As Kurome tightened her grip around Tatsumi, her pussy squeezed him tight; and she climaxed a second time.

Tatsumi didn't give her a break; He pulled his dick out of her cunt, causing the girl to relax a little -and he thrusted back in, Kurome's head went back in a scream. The girl had already ran out of stamina, but Tatsumi just held tight onto her hands as Kurome flopped uselessly like a rag doll while he fucked her. Kurome had a tear running down her eyes, breaking from being fucked. Akame giggled as she watched -fingering herself, "It looks like Kurome already ran out of steam." She watched as her sister flopped uselessly. Tatsumi rammed harder; Kurome screamed hard again, climaxing a third time. As Kurome's eyes rolled back slightly, Tatsumi finally slowly pulled out of the exhausted and broken mess of Kurome, setting her on the table as she panted like a dog.

He turned towards Akame quickly; His eyes on the prize. As Akame face went to suprise, she tried to run away from Tatsumi, But he was much faster, and tackled her to ground, one arm over her throat; the other arm pressing her back downwards. Akame giggled, "What are going do to me?" She said innocently. He didn't respond, and he inserted his dick inside her wet cunt. Akame moaned happily, sticking her ass towards him for better access, he began to slowly thrust into her, still keeping her in the same tackling positioning. Her cunt was loose, which he was disappointed in. But it generated amazing amounts of juices; as it made a slopping sound when he thrusted in. Akame moaned lightly, apparently enjoying being fucked while he immobilized her on the ground, "Sorry if my pussy is too loose for you.." She said in an apologetic tone, "But you fucked me and Leone last time too hard." He chuckled, and bit her neck hard; causing the girl to moan and giggle. As he thrusted in and out, her ass slapped against his skin causing it to jiggle.

They swapped positions suddenly, again being outsped by Akame. He was on the ground this time, and Akame giggled as she began to ride him. He sighed and groaned, putting his hands behind his head; making her do the work. He watched lustfully as Akame rode him fast, Her tits where perfect; bouncy and firm as she rammed into him. It was a beautiful sight indeed, but short lived as Akame spun around, facing her ass towards him. He groaned loudly as she closed her legs and began to grind on him; her round ass teasing him as it stuck out. She pulled up slightly, only so his tip was inside of her, and she began to slowly thrust in and out teasingly; her pussy only taking in his tip. She moaned as she looked under her, staring at Tatsumi's hard rod hungrily, she began to rub her clit as she slowly humped him. His cock was slimed up from her juices, and the sloppy sound was evident now, even with these small humps. She squeezed her pussy tightly around his tip, the feeling of being his dick being vacuumed in was amazing; but at the same time he felt like his dick was drowning in thick and slimy water. "oh my god.." He moaned as she went up and down on his length now, her perfectly round ass bouncing up and down.

Her ass was amazing, soft and bouncy. She went faster; sensing that he was about to cum. "Tatsumi! Are you going to cum?" She asked, "Do it then.. Shoot it inside of me!" She said urgently this time as she began to bounce on his dick faster. His dick was swelling with semen at this point; but he tried to hold it in.. Akame couldn't be the one taking the initiative when fucking him, Akame noticed his strained face trying to hold in his load, "Oh! Your trying to hold it in?" She giggled mockingly, "Is it because you don't want me to beat you?" Since he didn't respond, Akame smirked, riding on him harder, grinding on him as she reach his base. Akame squeezed his cock with her cunt as she grinded him, trying to force the cum out. Tatsumi was stubborn though, so she stuck her ass out towards him, and went into a sitting position with her knees. She straightened her back up and fixed her hair so it flowed down her back, and put her hands formerly on her lap like a lady. Tatsumi lost it staring at her, her perfectly curved body that met and connected with her round butt. And her cream colored skin...

He nutted hard inside her as Akame squeezed him. She moaned happily as she felt the streams of thick cum shooting inside of her. Smiling smugly as she looked back at his face of pleasure while he came. He blasted his load inside of her, his semen spilling out and puddling as her pussy couldn't hold that much inside of her. Akame giggled slightly, "Poor Tatsumi." She cooed, "You didn't even make me cum!" He hissed at her as she pulled out and stared at his dick, "Damn it Akame.." He said tiredly. She licked some of the cum off her fingers, and looked at her exhausted sister still laying on the table. Akame sighed and stood up, her tits popping out for him to stare at, "That was great!" She said happily.


	4. Tatsumi x Mine x Chelsea

**(A/N) I will be honest, I did not put much effort into this writing due to the fact I had to juggle Studies alongside this... But I tried my best ^-^ I will be doing just Tatsumi x Girl from now on, not threesomes or foursomes, (Harem incoming for the last chapter). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and I'm sorry I wasn't focused entirely on this :/ From your lonely friend... (Also the setting I put in place for this is different from what someone suggested.. (I realized this after I finished.. Sorry!))**

 **-Jikimoruka**

* * *

"I see." Chelsea leaned back in her chair staring smugly at the pink haired girl across from her. Chelsea leaned forward, licking her lips "So your saying you want to see a man's penis?" Mine stared down diligently, rubbing her arm. "Well.. Not necessarily." Chelsea laughed, placing a hand on her hip and wrapping her arm around Mine's neck and leaned gently towards here ear, "Ironically.. Tatsumi is sleeping right now." She whispered. Mine's eyes widened in surprise and she shrugged her hand off, Chelsea grinned, sticking a lollipop into her mouth, "What about it Mine? Do you want to go and try?" Mine twiddled her thumbs, glancing around the room at objects just to not make eye contact. Chelsea raised one eyebrow up and put her hands on her hips, "Fine. I'll go see Tatsumi myself." She flipped her hair, and walked towards Tatsumi's closed door; beckoning for Mine too follow her. Mine glared at the girl and chased after her, "You think that will work on me? I can show Tatsumi how to feel good.." Mine jogged behind Chelsea as they stood in front of the door. Chelsea giggled, and slowly opened the door, making sure it didn't make a loud noise. Mine peaked over her head staring at the boy sprawled on the bed.

Chelsea snickered, "Oh. It looks like Tatsumi accidentally revealed too much." The blankets where strewn on the floor, and Tatsumi was fast asleep. He was only clad in boxers and a tank top. Mine blushed as she stared at the thing down below, "H-his thing got out?" Tatsumi's dick managed to slip past his boxer's slit and was currently throbbing and slowly swaying back and forth. Chelsea held her laugh in, and slowly tipped toed towards his bed; she glanced back at Mine, winking at her to come as well. She stared at the massive rod in front of her, "Oh my Tatsumi.. Your such a naughty boy." Tatsumi mumbled in his sleep, and began to whisper someone's name faintly. "Esdeath.." Tatsumi said unconsciously, "Onee sama, we can't touch each other here.." Chelsea raised her eyebrows in surprise and grinned, "Dreams about Esdeath being your sister? Kinky." Mine scooted next to her near the bed, slowly gulping down her nervousness. Chelsea slowly took off her shirt; a pair of bouncy tits came out of captivity. Mine watched helplessly as Chelsea slowly crawled onto the bed -making sure that it would not make any noise to wake the sleeping boy. As she positioned herself in front of the rod, she slowly blew air on it -causing Tatsumi to let out a groan.

She slowly began to rub the tip of his dick on her tits, making sure to slime her chest up with his precum. She kept this up slowly, and began to rub her nipples onto the leaking tip, causing the girl to moan softly. Chelsea could feel a tiny slide of liquid down her leg, her womanhood heating up from the physical interaction. Mine still watched dumbfounded, Chelsea winked at her again -telling her to do the same. Mine gulped and put her hands over her small chest, Chelsea rolled her eyes; scolding her for caring about that right now. Mine glared at her silently, and grudgingly took off her shirt -revealing her braless chest. She slowly crawled onto the creaking bed and faced Tatsumi's cock -which was mere inches from her nose. Chelsea pulled her tits away and crouched on all fours next to Mine. "It's so energetic don't you think?" Chelsea poked it lightly, "You can take his balls, I'll do the tip." Mine gawked and reeled back, "What!?"

Her response was too late though, Chelsea began to slowly lick the tip; lapping up the precum from it. The girl was already diving in -Chelsea ran her tongue down his length, and pulled back up to slowly fondle the sensitive underside with her tongue. She placed one hand around his girth at the base, slowly jacking up and down whilst teasing with her tongue. Tatsumi groaned in his sleep, "Onee Sama... More.." Chelsea giggled lightly, and complied with his wish; slowly taking in his length halfway. Mine gritted her teeth and angrily went to his sack, slowly licking the pouch and sucking on it. Tatsumi groaned louder, and thrusted upwards in pure instinct. Chelsea was taken aback by the sudden movement; but slowly calmed down. As she felt his dick hit the back of her throat, she clamped down on the meat with her teeth, and slowly pulled upwards until her teeth hit his sensitive underside again -she slowly teased the tip of Tatsumi's dick.

"Does this feel good when Onee Sama does this?" Chelsea grinned, taking her entire mouth out; and steadily moving her hand up and down his length. Tatsumi groaned louder, Chelsea titled her head teasingly to the side, a defiant and smug look on her face as she jacked off the meat rod. "Your cumming from your sister." Chelsea said shamelessly. Tatsumi panted in his sleep, "Onee Sama.. Rub.. more." Chelsea bit her finger nails with her teeth as she felt the cock in her hands swell; Tatsumi instinctively grabbed the bed sheet, "Onee sama! I'm cumming!" His cum shot straight into the air; landing in thick streams and heavy drops on the floor and bed. Chelsea watched as the rest of his cum slowly oozed onto her fingers, she twiddled with her hair and brought Mine to her. "Do you want to ride it?" Chelsea asked quickly. Mine darted her eyes towards the girl, after some thought; she steeled herself and agreed to it. "Of course I will! It's not like i'm scared." Or is she? She stared nervously at the still erect dick in front of her; no time to turn back now.

Mine slowly took off her pink striped panties, a pool of liquid spilling out. Chelsea went behind her; slowly rubbing the other girl's cunt slowly, sticking in a finger slowly to test the tightness; She nodded in approval. Chelsea pressed her body up against Mine's slowly leaning on her shoulder, "So.. Are you going to do it?" She egged on, "Your not scared are you?" Mine glared back at the girl, and crawled towards Tatsumi. Chelsea still clung onto her back, one hand still on her cunt -she used the other to lift her up and position her on top Tatsumi's dick. Chelsea cooed slowly to the other girl, "Are you sure you want too?" Chelsea said with envy, annoyed that the other girl was going first. "I mean.. I can do it." She said, looking away slightly. Without warning Mine slammed down on the massive rod; reaching all the way to her womb. Tatsumi jostled awake, screaming upright in bed. Chelsea scratched her head in confusion, "I forgot that he was still there..."

After Tatsumi was finished hurling a barrage of insults and names to the two girls, he sighed slowly; enjoying the feeling of warmth around his dick. He leaned back, looking at the pink haired girl infront of her, "You look good with a dick in you." He said casually -Mine covered her chest, "Shut up. It's not like it feels good.." Chelsea giggled, and grabbed both of Mine's legs; forcing the girl to bounce up and down. Mine let out a light moan, Chelsea poked up from the side of her, winking at Tatsumi. He slowly went in and out of her, trying his best not to be rough with Mine. Chelsea began to rub her clit slowly as well, fingering herself at the same time. Tatsumi pinned her to the bed, slowly going in; pulling Mine into a passionate kiss. As they pulled away, Mine's eyes glistened "Tatsumi.. Can you do it faster?" He looked suprised, his brow creasing. After Mine looked at him with begging eyes, he grinned; and immediately flipped her up into the air -she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed towards his body tightly. He went slightly faster than before; causing the girl to moan louder, she panted and began to close her eyes. "Tatsumi.. Do it faster.." She asked again. Tatsumi still looked back at her, hesitantly agreeing too it.

He began to fuck her faster, and the girl moaned lustfully. He fucked her faster even; the sound of skin on skin crystal clear, the mix of juices creating a slopping sound. Suddenly Mine's cunt squeezed his dick tightly, "I-I.. Feel something.." Mine said worriedly, Tatsumi sensing her climax began to push on forward, thrusting as far as his dick could fit; Mine's pussy began to tighten around him, "Oh fuck, this is way too tight.." Tatsumi said with struggle, her pussy clamped down tightly on his length, his dick barely fit inside of her. Mine hugged him tightly as her ragged moans came out, her arms wrapping around the back of his neck tightly. "T-tatsumi.." She said quietly, she moaned loudly as his dick hit a soft spot, and closed her eyes. Sex with Mine was different for Tatsumi, this was more.. about love, and he enjoyed it. He bit her neck lightly, sucking on the skin. Mine wrapped her legs around his waist in response, "I'm cumming Tatsumi!" She said with desperation, "Make sure to keep going!" Tatsumi obliged to his lover's wish, still going as hard as he could.

Chelsea on the other hand, was laying on her back, looking up at the two in envy and loneliness. "I've been forgotten..." Chelsea said quietly trailing off. Mine held onto him tighter, and shot her head up into the air. A Massive orgasm rocked through her body, causing her to grit her teeth and scream out a moan. As her orgasm finally calmed down, her body shivered from the intensity of the climax. Tatsumi sighed, "Was that good?" He asked, "Did I do it too rough?" Mine slowly looked at him, without words; she placed a kiss on his cheek, a smile on her face. He sighed, and smiled back at her. Chelsea shot up in bed, fully naked and ready to go. "Ahem. I need a turn too!" Chelsea said demandingly. As she stood on her knees, eyes closed and smiling; she felt a force shove her down onto the bed. "Eh? Tatsumi?" A foot came down onto the side of her head, holding it there. "Tatsumi!? Stop holding me like this!" She said angrily. He responded with a no, and slowly rubbed the entrance of her cunt, "You know.. Your kind of greedy." He said accusingly. He pulled back, and placed his dick at the entrance of her ass. "Wait.. Tatsumi." She said quietly.

He rammed in, causing the girl to moan and scream in pain. She squeezed her legs together. As he pumped in and out of her roughly, he inserted three fingers inside of her cunt, quickly thrusting in and out of her. "W-wait.." Chelsea said brokenly, one hand reaching out into the air and the other gripping the bed sheets tightly. He pumped into her faster; Chelsea flopped her tongue out uselessly, one tear collecting in her eye from the pain. He finger fucked her faster, using his thumb to rub her clit at the same time. "T-t-tatsumi.. don't.." She hitched a moan as he thrusted his entire tip to base in, slowly stirring it up inside. The sound of skin on skin was relentless and loud, but he kept up the rough pace. His foot was still placed on her head harshly to keep her from moving, but he liked it; he loved dominating a girl like this.. Maybe all of Esdeath's talk of torture and submission had finally gotten through to him... Well fuck.

He thrusted in harder, wanting the girl to feel every sliver of pain and pleasure. Chelsea had tears streaming down her cheeks, drooling at the relentless fucking. Tatsumi howled with laughter, "Look at you.." He said teasingly, "Your drooling and crying.. what a mess I've made you." After a few minutes of relentless fucking he slowed down just a tad bit. Chelsea was panting, her face filled with euphoria, "Your just like Esdeath.." He said. "T-tatsumi.. Do whatever.." She said uselessly, gripping the bed sheets. He shrugged, and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head up, and thrusting inwards again; causing the girl to moan loudly. He let go, and wrapped his arms around her thin waist, leaning forward and hugging her. "Your a slut.." He said to her ear, "N-no i'm not.." Chelsea said with wide eyes, "Yes you are." He fired back. He bit her ear, and licked her neck slowly, "You know it..." He was close to cumming... Why not tease her for the hell of it?

He grasped her small tits, with one hand, fingering her clit with the other. "Tell me.. Do you enjoy this?" Chelsea gritted her teeth, silently not replying. He shrugged, and thrusted into the girl's slick wet cunt. He grunted, the immediate tightness and warmth overcoming his senses, "Shit.. I'm cumming." Chelsea perked up surprised, "No! Not inside!" Tatsumi slapped her ass to stop her from panicking, "I'm not going to do it inside.." He moaned loudly as he felt his climax reach the top point, and slowly pulled out. Thick streams of cum came out, melting and covering Chelsea's hair and back, it landed in heavy drops. "Woo.. That felt good.." Tatsumi plopped onto the bed, leaning on his hands. Mine scooted close to him leaning her head on his chest, and Chelsea slowly got up, wiping the cum off her dirty body, "Tatsumi..." Chelsea said slowly, "Why do you have dreams about fucking your 'sister' Esdeath.." Tatsumi gawked, and panicked, pulling out his hair, "You guys heard that!?


	5. Tatsumi x Seryu

**(A/N) I've been getting requests to do threesomes. But sadly, I'm not going to do those anymore (Sorry.) I originally intended to make one shots of each Akame Ga Kill character, just one on one not two on one. Anyways sorry! But you can still request me for one shots of a SINGLE character with Tatsumi. And also... Sorry for not publishing very often, I still have to juggle studies and what not, so I've been busy for awhile. But FEAR NOT, because I like ya'll and I'll keep posting! From your lonely friend...**

 **(P.S) I copied the first paragraph from one of my other fan fictions I've started (and didn't finish) and I've made Seryu the kink master in this one because in my opinion.. she seems a little.. Special. Anyways I plan on doing Esdeath x Seryu x Tatsumi So Stay tuned for that Kink Action!**

 **-Jikimoruka**

* * *

"And so.. It begins." Tatsumi sprinted across the palace courtyard, barreling and dodging numerous attempts of woman trying to grab him. Mission Fuck Tatsumi was in full effect, and he was en route to a massive orgy (Or so he thought). As he dodged Kurome and Akame by sliding to the right, and bolting up to dodge Sheele's attempts at restricting his ankles he was pursued by the three for quite awhile. He managed to lose them at a turn and took the option of diving into an empty storehouse where he promptly slammed the door shut. As he sighed and leaned down on the door, he thought to himself of what to do next before a voice broke the silence, "Justice.. will be served on Tatsumi!" Rang Seryu's voice through the shed, Tatsumi sat shocked for a second, before screaming and trying to push the door out; after several failed attempts he tried to kick it out. He felt a belt wrap around his throat, and push him into the darkness. As he was subdued by a rag being placed over his mouth, he tried to struggle but failed, and he finally fell unconscious.

As his senses came too, he darted his eyes around the room. "What the hell.." -A hand suddenly squeezed his pants down below, and a purr was heard from next to his ear. "Tatsumi! This is the purification ritual to cleanse the evil from you.." Tatsumi hitched a breath as he looked around, he was tied down to a table, a gag placed on his mouth, the only light coming from the room was lit candles. He looked to the side, Seryu peered at him. "Ritual?" -Seryu's eyes lit up, "Yes! Ritual. I need to extract the evil out of you!" She began to rub the fabric of his pants. Tatsumi sighed "Your just as Kinky as Esdeath.." Seryu perked up happily, "Oh! So this must be really hot! I think being tied down is hot too.." Tatsumi squinted at her, secretly insulting her with numerous slurs and phrases. Kinky. She clasped her hands together and gave him puppy eyes, "This is so cute!" She licked his ear gently, "Being Tied down has its benefits!" She slid her hand under his belt line, rubbing the hard object underneath his boxers, she used one finger to run it up his length gently. "There's so much evil down here." She stared lustfully at him, "The only way is to extract the fluids!" Tatsumi stared confusingly at the kinkiness of the situation.

He groaned softly as she began to cup his balls, and slowly ran her fingers up and down his length. "Your so naughty Tatsumi.." She slowly stroked his length teasingly, "Justice Chan shall banish the evil within you!" Tatsumi glanced at her awkwardly, "More like Justifyingly Kinky" He groaned as she squeezed his cock harder, rubbing it up and down, "You shouldn't talk when your tied down!" She rubbed harder, staring teasingly at his face, "Your so hot when your feeling good!" Tatsumi sighed, Well fuck. She jumped onto him, positioning her cunt above his face, and slowly pulled down his pants. His dick flopped out, cold air immediately hitting the sensitive hunk of meat. Through her leggings he could see liquid pooling at a certain spot, "It's so big!" She squealed, Seryu slowly began to rub him off. Tatsumi grabbed both of her legs, pulling her crotch to his mouth, and began to suck at the fabric. As she began to slowly lick the precum leaking out, she looked back; and began to rub her cunt harder into his face slightly moaning.

Tatsumi lapped up the leaking juices that went through the thin fabric, gulping it down like a drink. He began to suck on the fabric harder, using his tongue to run over her covered clit. Seryu moaned louder, humping his face softly. "Your one horny girl Seryu." -He bit down- "Aren't you forgetting about me?" She moaned, and finally began to slowly bob her head up and down on his length; He hissed in pleasure as her teeth clenched down on his meat. After teasing her pussy long enough, he tore her leggings open, revealing a pair of soaking panties, her juices dripping slowly through it. She yelped at the action, looking back angrily, "Those where my only pair of leggings!" Tatsumi shrugged and began to lap up the leaking juices; earning him another cry of pleasure. He slowly licked her crotch, teasing her with his tongue. The girl tried to focus on dick sucking, but moaned again; unable to focus on anything other than Tatsumi's tongue. She pulled a finger down, and began to rub her clit while he licked her, "I guess i'm just that good.." Tatsumi said in between licks and sucks, "All you can focus on is down here huh?" She panted, and her breathing became erotic, his dick still gripped in one hand. He shredded the panty fabric, revealing a cleanly shaven, and very pink pussy. "Nice color to it." Tatsumi said casually, rubbing one finger in between her folds; the juices making it slimy.

He gently licked her folds, running his tongue on the outside of her entrance, and pushed it in. Seryu rubbed her clit harder, letting go of his dick she used her other hand to spread her cunt wider for him. As he pulled her closer with her legs, he began to rapidly tongue fuck her. He slapped her hands away and bit down hard on her crotch, sucking in the juices and running his tongue along her folds again. As she was moaning, Seryu finally grabbed Tatsumi's dick, and began to bob her head up and down on his length. As he sucked harder on her cunt, he thrusted upward to assist Seryu's mouth. She gagged on his length as he began to roughly face fuck her, simultaneously tongue fucking her at the same time. Breathing through her nose wasn't really helping, but she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being used as a toy. She stuck her tongue out, or tried too; rather it flopped out and she began to attempt to swirl it around his length. As Tatsumi thrusted harder into the girl's mouth, he was about to shoot a load inside of her throat, and like with Esdeath, Kinky girls get punished.

He quickly threw her off of his body, and decided to use Incursio to break out of the ropes. As Seryu stared nervously at the massive rod his Incursio suit had, she bit her lip, "Er.. That's too much to extract.." She said wide eyed, still staring at the piece of meat hungrily. He blasted forward quickly, already subduing her by getting her into a headlock. At the moment, he was contemplating on what to do with her, but he found his solution by using the hanging ropes to tie her hands together; and let her hang. He stepped back, nodding at his handiwork at the tied up girl in front of him. A unusual squeaking sound came from the right of him, and Seryu's imperial relic appeared wobbling towards him. "Yeah.." -He picked up the dog thing-"No." And he placed him on the ritual table.

He harshly grabbed Seryu's ass and gave it a firm squeeze, a little smaller scale -but nothing was too complain. "Let's see.." -He tore off Seryu's upper shirt- "Hmm.. There nice I guess." Her tits where on the smaller side as well, but still slightly buoyant as he poked and squeezed with his fingers. The girl moaned softly as he rubbed his thumb over the hard stubs of her breasts. He ran one finger down to her clit, rubbing it gently. She blushed at the closeness of the situation, avoiding eye contact with him. He teased her a bit more, before letting go of her tits and rubbing his dick along the folds of her cunt. She held in a moan as he began to thrust up and down along the girl's clit, He lifted three finger out; and stuck it in Seryu's mouth, forcing her to swallow her own juices. Tatsumi grew harder as he watched Seryu licked the juices off his fingers and closed her eyes as she did it. He panted, his desire to take her on growing more.

He used his other hand to comb through her hair gently, and placing his hands on the back of her neck. "Beautiful.." -He slowly entered the girl's cunt- "Oh yeah.." He said with struggle, "This pussy needs some loving." She moaned as he kissed her on the lips, there tongues dancing around with one another, stifling her erotic moans. He slowly went in and out, He pinched and twisted one of her nipples; and released the kiss. Smiling at the affect he had on woman, "This is the ritual?" -Tatsumi said mockingly- "I think someone else needs to be purified." She blushed and looked away, "It's not like I'm evil.." She said quietly. Tatsumi shrugged, going just a bit faster for the girl to feel. He watched as her face began to change stages, she tried to hold in the pleasure, but once he began to deep fuck her she finally broke her silence. "Slut.. You like being tied?" He whispered as he leaned close to her ear. She looked back defiantly, with a new blaze in her eyes, "Like I would!" -She moved her body inwards, causing him to groan at the feeling- "Evil like you are scum!"

He grinned, and grabbed her neck roughly with both hands, and thrusted harder, knocking heads. "Scum?" -He began to deep fuck her- "Your the one whose scum.." She grimaced, and stifled a moan -grinning defiantly as she went in rhythm with his humping, causing her tits to jiggle. She wrapped her legs around him and hugged tight with them, "Your a pervert.. Enjoying women being tied up!" She squeezed his dick firmly causing him to groan. She smirked, "What do you like about me?" Tatsumi looked at her, he would not lie.. She did have a very muscled torso, and her skin was soft.. He hesitantly replied "Um... Your muscle.." She perked up, and flexed her abs making sure to angle it just right so he could get a view. "I see!" -She rammed into him harder and moaned-"You like this better than Esdeath?" He coughed, "I'm not going to answer that.." He gripped her neck tightly and began to ram inside of her slick wet cunt, his balls slapping against her ass. She moaned loudly as she stared down, panting erotically, "Those balls.." -She bit her lip as he hit a good spot-"I can't manage how much you can release.." He fucked her slightly harder, slime and juices where pooling on the floor beneath them. "I can't fathom how much lewd juices you've spilled.." He swiped at the bubbling juices around her entrance and stuck it in her mouth once again, "Do you finger yourself often?" She widened her eyes and blushed. "N-no.. I've never done it..."

"All that talk about extracting my cum from me then huh.." He pulled away his fingers, letting a trail of saliva drip down her lip. He fucked her harder, the feeling of her pussy was driving him crazy and he relentlessly pounded her; getting addicted to the sound of skin on skin. "Slow down.." She moaned and gritted her teeth, "I.. I-I I'm gonna.." He already knew. He fucked harder, roughly gripping her waist and enjoying how her cream skinned torso looked as he gripped it. "Your body is amazing.." He left a trail of saliva as he licked her tits and up to her neck, "It's small and perfect.." She squeezed her legs tighter, "Idiot!" She threw her head back in a shrill moan as her body convulsed. "T-this is! T-this!" Her eyes rolled back as she climaxed for the first time. She squeezed tightly, he took his dick out and immediately began to rub her clit lightning fast whilst biting her neck. "I feel it!" She screamed, and she began to squirt hard as Tatsumi kept up the clit fucking pace. "T-t-this is way to good!"

As she began to calm down, he kissed her gently; returning back into his normal self. As he backed away -her eyes where glistening. "Did you like that?" He said lovingly, she panted with exhaustion, "It was.." -She sighed happily- "It felt really good.." Tatsumi grinned as he began to slowly finger her cunt again, teasing her tits and pulling up his hand to play with her strands of hair. "My dick is the best right?" He asked. She blushed and looked down, "Er.. Yes.." He chuckled, and unbound her from the ropes. As she fell, "You still didn't extract the evil out of me." He said plainly.


	6. Tatsumi x Sheele

**(A/N) Hello friends, I am here! And when i'm here, there is a story here. Not much to say other than I hope you enjoy and review! I've finally also finished doing studies and a metric truckload of assignments and projects (Yay!) But I plan to blast out two or three stories tomorrow for all of you guys! From your lonely weaboo friend...**

 **-Jikimoruka**

* * *

"Hmm.." Tatsumi sprawled flat on the grass. He stared up at the sky, figuring out what to do for the day. It had been almost 2 weeks since he so kindly fucked Seryu (And anyone else), and he was getting giddy and moody since then. He rolled on the grass, crawling and flopping like a worm due to the boredom. Unbeknownst too him, Sheele peeked from behind a stone statue, spying on him lying in the middle of the grassy field. She curled her fingers and bit her lip, deciding whether or not Tatsumi was the right person to ask for advice. Tatsumi flopped onto his back once again and began to pull his hair, "GAH!" -He kneeled and yelled at the air- "I NEED TO FUCK SOMEONE!" Sheele squeaked suddenly, and Tatsumi snapped his head behind him with lustful eyes. She yelped and ran away from him with embarrassed eyes, close in pursuit was a horny sex depraved Tatsumi chasing her, "Hey!" -He tripped- "Come back here big tits!"

She panicked as she ran into a corner, looking frantically around for anything to hide behind. Tatsumi skidded to a halt in front of her, raising and squirming his hands in a groping motion, "This must be god's work!" And he pounced on her suddenly with a happy yell of victory. She grimaced as he began to grope her tits hard, testing the bounciness and sensitivity by flicking his finger over her hard nubs. She squirmed under him, "Tatsumi.." She said quietly, "This feels weird!" Tatsumi grinned with a glint in his eyes, "A 'uneducated about sex' type of girl is what I like!" He began to suck her tits slowly, pulling them back with his mouth and releasing to see them jiggle as they bounced back. His boner was straining in his pants and he immediately whipped it out, precum already leaking out by the gallons, 2 weeks does a lot to a man, She covered her eyes with her hands and looked away embarrassingly, "W-wait.. This is already too much.." She said innocently, Tatsumi's desire grew even more, "Innocent, Uneducated about sex and embarrassed?" -He pulled Sheele's shirt dress to the middle of her chest, releasing her massive tits from captivity- "This calls for some serious lessons taught by me!" She hitched a nervous breath as he began to rub the tip of his dick on her breasts, rubbing in every direction, squeezing her other with his thumb and finger.

Tatsumi grinned, and forced one of her hands to be pinned down, revealing her innocently distracting yet cute face to him, she closed her eyes again to avoid contact from him. He raised one eyebrow and gave her a sly look devising a plan to smooth talk her, "Those glasses suit you... Sheele." He said gently, closing his eyes and smiling warmly at her. She opened her eyes with confusion and surprise, "Me?" Sheele said insistently, Tatsumi grinned and slowly licked her tits passionately; squeezing and biting with his teeth, "Yeah.. Have you ever had sex before?" She blushed deeper, "Well.. No.." Tatsumi's eyes glinted again with lust and determination, "Then that's great!" -He lifted up her dress, revealing a tight pair of blue striped panties- "Oh shit. Blue striped panties are my weakness.." He gritted his teeth as he stared at them, clinging tightly to her skin and showing off every fold and shape of her pussy. He began to rub off his dick on the fabric, using the dress to cover down them again; He groped her breasts, playing with them and occasionally flicking them to hear Sheele's shy moan.

God. She has the greatest moan ever, a hint of shyness and pleasure mixed with embarrassment.. He raised his fist in the air, "Fucking Session Commence!" She yelped as he groped her ass tightly and lifted it up so he could peek at her panties while he stood. She stared at him curiously, wondering what was happening to her. "Um. Tatsumi?" She let out a quite moan as the boy began to slowly lick the folds of her cunt through the fabric. "Your panties are really hot.." He said casually, teasing her cunt by slowly running his tongue over the increasing wetness. She blushed again; covering her chest for no apparent reason, "Well.." -She twiddled her thumbs- "I couldn't possibly be that good for you Tatsu-" She was cut off as he began to run his tongue back and forth faster, causing the girl to moan just a tad louder, he gripped her ass harder, enjoying the feel under his touch, "Have you ever been face fucked?" She gave him a confused look, "Never mind.."

He stepped over her body, her crotch still thrusted up in the air with her legs. As he bent her body more; he gripped her legs instead, and positioned his looming dick over her face. "Suck." He commanded, Sheele twiddled her thumbs and made a squeamish face, she gulped, "What do you mean?" -She covered her face as precum dripped onto her cheek- "And what's all this white stuff.." He sighed, and rubbed the tip of his cock against her lips, "Open your mouth." She obeyed this time, opening it slightly, "Wider." He said -She opened wider; without warning her, he suddenly stuffed her mouth with his dick, forcefully making his way down her throat. She gagged and coughed on the large object, but he thrusted in deeper, roughly face fucking her. "Oh fuck.. This mouth feels way to good.." He moaned as her teeth scraped against his sensitive meat, and he thrusted deeper into her throat with more aggression. Sheele was focusing on breathing, gagging and coughing on the dick wasn't helping, and breathing through her nose wasn't effective enough.

Tatsumi thrusted his entire length inside her mouth, tip to base and began to grind on her face, swishing up inside. "Damn.. It's so big that I can see it poking through!" He looked down, his dick had made a bulge in her throat and precum was pooling at her lips. The sight of her face as she tried to keep from puking and the fact that his precum had spilled out; dripping on her glasses had made him lose it. He let out a cry of pleasure as he began to roughly fuck her face, his balls slapping against her forehead as he pressed harder in. The sound of his balls slapping against her made him want more.. He shredded her panties with his teeth, and was greeted by the sight of a pink pussy, dripping wet and throbbing for affection.

He licked her folds quickly lapping up the juices. He was going insane, "I'm going to eat you out.." -he ignored Sheele's gagging and her punches to his gut to tell him to stop. He began to eat her, rapidly flicking her tongue in and out, swirling it inside and rubbing her clit harshly. The vibrations from Sheele's moans went straight to his dick, and he groaned as he felt himself about to cum. As he ate her out, he used his other finger to pinch and pull her nipples, repeating this process several times before he was about to cum. "It's time for some serious pussy pounding.." -He pulled his dick out, along with strings of cum and saliva. He glanced back quickly, watching lustfully as Sheele coughed and spit out large amounts of precum. She panted for breath, "W-wait.." -He didn't. He grabbed her ankles spreading them open to reveal her cunt. He grinned back at her, her glasses stained with saliva and precum "Do you want me too?" She perked up curiously, "Um. Eh. Su-" He rammed his dick inside of her with a sledge-hammer thrust.

He fucked her at a very high velocity, giving the girl no break. Sheele screamed uncontrollably as he began to deep fuck her senseless, her body bouncing on the concrete floor due to the impact of it. She gritted her teeth as she experienced her first orgasm, her pussy and body convulsing, and her screams reaching a high note. He watched as her eyes rolled up, her senses finally losing her, He gritted his teeth and forced himself not to cum inside her; and he began to dig deeper, rapidly fucking her faster and faster. She arched her back and curled her toes and fingers, gritting her teeth and screaming as she climaxed a second time; "Do you want more?" Tatsumi said in groans, Sheele stuck her tongue out, a face of pleasure and lust showing, "I want it!" He grimaced, and thrusted in deeper. Sheele had finally broke, she laid on the ground flopping as she climaxed a third time, her tongue flopping out, back arched and screaming his name. He lifted one of her legs back, lifting her hair up so he could get a better view. "So the quietest girl is a sex fiend huh?" -She crossed eyes, moaning loudly as he hit a good spot over and over- "I never would have thought.."

As his fucking went on, she began to beg him for more, and he gave her it. She screamed in happiness as she reached a fourth orgasm. She panted and moaned as he kept fucking her, "P-please.." -She said with desperation- "Make me cum more.." He looked at her shocked, but he obliged, forcing himself not to cum this entire time was hard.. and taking a toll on him. As he bent to face her, she wrapped her legs around him, happily moaning. "I love it!" He gripped her tighter, leaning closer to her, "I'm going to cum.." She kissed him suddenly, her tongue danced with his, sucking on it even. He already figured it out, she was begging for him; and he knew better than to keep a woman waiting...

He yelled her name loudly, kissing back with just as much intensity. He thrusted inside of her harder than he had his entire life, with more determination. He hugged her on the floor tightly, there eyes still closed and embracing each other as they both reached a climax at an increasing rate. The pent up cum inside of him that was 2 weeks worth was swelling, he was preparing to blast a enormous load inside of her tight cunt. She pulled away for an instant, "Do it!" She said forcefully, and pressed back in for the kiss. He pulled back, biting her neck hard enough to make her cry in pain. He went in, and he groaned against her as he shot his thick and hot load inside of her. She squealed in happiness as she felt his pulsating climax inside of her, hugging him tightly. "it's not stopping!" She said happily. His cum had overflown inside of her, spilling out onto the floor in a puddle. He pulled out of her, a last string of cum spurting onto dress. He panted as he kneeled there, sweat shown on his face from the intensity of it all. Sheele giggled, sitting up and smiling at him, "I liked that.." She said shyly, she happily clasped her hands together, batting eyes at him, "We should do that again.." He gawked and stepped back, "Gah!" -He shook his head no quickly- "Can't. Your too innocent for that." She pouted, "You call a girl who wants you to shoot cum inside of her innocent?" He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Damn. Good point." She giggled once again, catching his notice. "What?" She silently pointed downwards, his flaccid rod hanging there for all to see in the somewhat uncovered alleyway. "Tatsumi.." -He glanced at her- "I think I like dicks now..."


	7. Tatsumi x Chelsea

**(A/N) *Yawns* It's 3 PM on a Saturday where i'm at, and all my curtains are shut, lights are off, and door is closed, looks like it's 8 PM. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one shot story I wrote, and I've decided to make Chelsea turn a 'new leaf' and now I present you all with the Newly Formed Sex Fiend Chelsea! We all like those type of girls (I think). And I hope you Review & Enjoy, From your despicable senpai in law...**

 **\- Jikimoruka**

* * *

Chelsea hummed as both her and Tatsumi strolled down the public sidewalks. They had spent the entire day shopping and eating, so they searched for a quite and shaded place to relax for the time being. Chelsea looked around and settled on sitting at a lonely bench in the middle of an empty backstreet sidewalk. "Tatsumi! Lets sit here." She jogged up to the bench and placed all her things down. He sat down next to her, keeping his distance. He looked around, and began to eye Chelsea's petite form next to him; secretly scooting closer to her as she looked away for anything. He licked his lips, he wanted a feel... As he scooted next to her, she had taken notice, "Eh? Tatsumi?" He looked at her plainly, staring at her in confusion, "What?" Chelsea looked at him one time with a blush, and glanced away, "Nothing." He shrugged as she went back to rifling through bags. He needed her. Tatsumi had already formed a huge boner down in his pants, and he wanted to surprise her by popping it out in her face. So he quietly and quickly unbottend them, and stood up to tug them down. He leaned close to her face as she looked the other way for a bag, and slowly tug his boxers down to release his massive dick. It sprung up like a piston, and hit her square on the cheek, causing a satisfying slap. He grinned and slowly stroked his length as she yelped and looked towards his direction. "Huh?" -She took a look at his boner- "Pervert!" She yelled loudly, punching him in the sack hard enough to knock some teeth loose. "GAH!" He immediately bent over and fell, his boner died once again.

"You are one big idiot." Chelsea said blandly, placing her hands on her hips, and staring in mock superiority at Tatsumi on the floor. He was cupping his balls and groaning from a kick to the groin. "Let me fuck you at least once.." He said in staggered breaths, this earned him another kick to the ass and he fell face forward. Chelsea changed moods quickly as she imagined fucking Tatsumi in public, she hopped onto him and straddled him like a horse, giggling and lightly playing with his hair, "What do you say?" Tatsumi grimaced, "Please.." She nodded in approval and commanded him to flip over; which he did. They were in a public area, a really public area -amazingly nobody was walking down the sidewalks, the only two near them where them; seated on a bench. He eagerly sat on the bench, spreading his hands out either side to lean on the bench seat, and relaxed his muscles. Chelsea bent down to level with his now erect dick; she poked and prodded it gently, snickering as she did so. "Are you really that turned on from being outside?" Tatsumi glanced around, it was true that being outside had it's perks, one being a major turn on for him. "Well I would say the same, Tatsumi." She said with finality and she began to gently lick his rod. Starting from the base and up to his tip; sucking up the precum leaking from it. "You always taste good." -She roughly squeezed his dick- "I want more of it." She began to suck on his balls, looking up at him with one eye open. His dick was throbbing from the ball job, and precum had leaked out once again.

She stopped sucking and licked his sack, causing it to flick up in the air and land down heavily. "Your balls are so big.." -She jacked him off with one hand, using her other to squeeze his sack- "The amount of cum you must pump into woman is amazing.." She slowly licked his sack again, teasing his dick by gently rubbing him. She brought her fingers up to twirl the precum, and stuck it in her mouth; licking and biting her fingers as if they where covered in chocolate. She resumed sucking on his sack, and Tatsumi groaned as he watched. "Oh god.." She sucked and licked harder, looking up at him with puppy eyes as she did so. Tatsumi tried to hold it in but couldn't, he could already feel himself about to cum as he watched Chelsea suck him off. He forced himself not too, his dick throbbing and growing in size as he kept his cum in, She giggled and raised a eyebrow, "It's throbbing so much, Are you holding it in?" She grabbed his dick again and quickly jacked him off, "Release it. It's unhealthy to keep it in." She quickened her pace, staring evilly at the throbbing rod in her hands. He moaned as he clenched the bench hard, and thrusted upwards into the air; shooting and releasing loads of thick cum onto the bench and floor. She grinned slyly and watched as the remaining cum trickled down onto her hand, "You came with just getting your balls sucked." -She looked around- "You also like it when it's in public? Your a pervert!"

She slowly ran her fingers up, licking the cum off elegantly and slurping. She hopped onto him, leaning in and whispering in a hushed voice, "I'm so horny right now.." -She unbuttoned her tunic- "Fuck me right here. I don't care." She pulled out her tits , only unbuttoning some on her collar neck. She pulled her headphones down to her neck, and slowly grinded on him. "W-wait." He said nervously, a couple strolled past slowly, looking at the two with disgust and confusion. "It's not what you think!" He yelled out to them, Chelsea kissed him quickly, "Don't say that, I want you now, and Mine can't get in the way this time!" He groaned as her panties rubbed against his member, She pulled them to the side, revealing a throbbing cunt and dripping juices. He finally gave in with a huff, and began to suck on her hard nipples. She cried out in pleasure as she dropped her weight onto his length. Instead of him, it was her this time, she rode him hard and fast, her ass and body bouncing up and down. Tatsumi didn't move an inch as the girl worked over him yelling his name and moaning loudly for the world to hear. He sucked and bit her sensitive nubs, rubbing them hard. She flicked her hair back, and glanced downwards to watch herself pounding his dick, "Tatsumi! Just relax!" -She yelped as he slapped her ass hard- "Spank me.." She said with a quite tone, and he began to slap her hard, enjoying the sensation of it and the way it jiggled. She moaned each time as he spanked her, leaving a redder hand print. "Your so lewd Chelsea, getting off by being spanked in public." He said seductively.

She rode him faster than before, as if she had a new determination, "I'm going to make you cum!" -She rode harder and harder- "I'll make you cum!" He stared confusingly at this new Chelsea, "This is new!" Chelsea pulled a phone out of her pocket as she rammed him, and faced the screen towards him. On it, a video appeared of him and Sheele just the day before, fucking out in public. "You where watching me!?" He said loudly, Chelsea put it back, jealously in her eyes, "I want to feel the same way." -She made a high noted moan as his dick hit a G-Spot- "Please do me like you did with Sheele!" He grinned again, "Somebody's jealous." He obliged though, finally tensing up his torso and legs, and began to fuck her rapidly as she bounced up and down on his dick.

"Yes! Yes!" -Her eyes crossed as she gripped him hard- "Do it like that.." She stopped bouncing on him to focus on moaning and feeling good, he panted and huffed as he kept thrusting in at high speed. Ass on skin was the best sound a man could hear, and her ass was extremely bouncy and loud; the noise rang out in all directions, and the sound of moaning, panting and slapping could be heard a mile away. But he liked it. He gritted his teeth as he fucked her harder, her cunt turning red and irritated from the extreme fuck. She moaned happily, a grin on her face, "Keep doing it!" She squatted in place and stood on her tip toes as he fucked her. Her tits bouncing up and down. She managed to quickly bounce on his dick as he hammered her, riding his cock once again, "Fuck me like Sheele." -She harshly squeezed his cock- "My pussy is milking you!" He groaned as her walls closed in on him, but he kept panting; refusing to accept defeat by cumming. "Like hell i'm going to lose to you." He began to give her sledge hammer thrusts, his ball sack reaching up and slapping against her. She squeezed tighter and rammed down on him with the same force, "I won't cum either! Not until you do!"

"Alright." He said. She looked at him puzzled, and he suddenly activated Incursio. As he grew twice her size, she looked up him with fearful eyes. He gripped her ass tightly and lifted her up, her feet no longer touching the bench. "Then feel the pain of this dick!" -And he began to bounce her up and down, using his strength and hands to control the movements. She gagged and panted for breath as his dick grew twice the size inside of her, stretching and molding it with his dick. "T-this is.." She curled her toes and hands as he banged her rapidly, his dick forming a bulge down below her skin. "No way.." He fucked her hard, his balls had also grown in size, creating an enormous slapping sound against her ass. She moaned loudly as Chelsea lost all her senses to reality, "Just make me cum.. I want it!" She said desperately. He stood up on the bench, and rose to his full height, and began to fuck her where he stood. "Do you enjoy it? Being outside?" She nodded vigorously, and happily moaned.

He gritted his teeth and grinned inside his mask, "I'm about to shoot the cum you love inside of you." -He sledged hammered her cunt- "Take it all." He pushed onward, reaching a massive climax. "Here it comes!" He thrusted in one last time, his dick reaching the entrance of her womb, and he released his pent up cum inside of her. She let out one last shrill moan as she orgasmed, convulsing in his hands and salivating as he came inside of her. He thrusted in slowly and gently, feeling his cock cum loads and strings inside of her tight cunt, his balls tightened as he shot another round of thick cum.

He pulled out slowly, letting the cum spill and drain out of her stretched and sore pussy. He watched happily at his artwork, cum kept spilling out by the gallons, and he changed back to his normal self, gently placing Chelsea by the bench. She panted and groaned, rubbing her gut, "I feel sick.. To much cum.." She looked around, nobody was in sight, which was amazingly surprising. As she cleaned and swiped the cum out of her cunt by licking it up with her fingers, she slowly stood. She limped around, "This is going to be sore.." She said regretfully as she rubbed her folds gently. Tatsumi grinned and shrugged, "Your ass is worse." She looked back, and sighed at the scorching red hand marks on her cheeks, "You liked my butt that much.." He chuckled, "Did you like my fuck?" Chelsea grinned quickly and winked at him. "It was good, but i'm so jealous of Sheele.." She rubbed her own chest, "She has a bigger chest than me.." Tatsumi laughed, and sighed happily, "This was refreshing, thank you.." She batted eyes with him, and bit her finger, "I like that cock of yours.. I could get addicted." He grinned, liking the new Chelsea in front of him.


	8. Tatsumi x Sayo

**(A/N) Sorry I haven't updated in a day or so. I've been busy with quite a few things once again! May 31st to June 3 (May be longer) I won't be writing due to a lack of technology as I need places to go. But I plan to write once again around that time as i'm buying a new laptop as this chromebook is slow and not fit for my needs. And also, really hyped up because i'm getting my BODY PILLOW (O_O) of Emilia from Re:Zero, so yay! Anyways I bring you Tatsumi x Sayo, the couple pairing that should've happened but never did -.- Please Review and Enjoy! From your increasingly cringey and friendly weaboo friend...**

 **-Jikimoruka**

* * *

He woke up in bed next to Sayo. Tatsumi smiled lightly at her, and ran a finger over her cheek. He sighed as he thought dreamily about her sleeping in bed; it wasn't a dream this time, it was real. As he looked at her cream colored skin, and he whistled after he lifted the silk sheets, revealing her perfect body that was evenly toned and an amazing stomach, clad in only a pair of pink lingerie panties. Her tits laying vulnerable and poking out into the air as if showing off, and her silky black hair sprawled out around her. "I need a feel.." His boner grew in size as he slowly skulked towards her. As he reached and ran a finger over her stomach, she fluttered her eyes open and shot up in bed. "Tatsumi! Hi." She said loudly, and pulled him into a quick and tight hug.

As they pulled together into a hug he noticed that she was blushing slightly. He blinked and decided to go with the flow, then pretended to panick, "Oh! Did I do something wrong?" She smiled softly, "No.." -She looked down- "Well... I forgot I had no clothes on." He followed her gaze downwards slowly, a pair of tits where pushing up against him. Tatsumi eyes flicked for a second for he looked back up to her slowly, "That's a nice pair you have there." They where still intertwined in a hug together, she blushed deeper and pressed against him tightly, "Really?" -Her eyes lit up- "I didn't think.." She trailed off, and Tatsumi shook his head with a tsk, "You need to stop comparing yourself to others." -He pushed her down softly- "And focus on you." Sayo smiled lightly, and trailed little circles around her breasts using her fingers, "What are you going to do to me?" She asked innocently. Tatsumi grinned and leaned down to lick and trail his tongue over her toned torso, starting from the waist to her neck. He grabbed her breasts and gently gave it a squeeze, testing the bounciness, "I don't know." He said slyly, and slowly ran his fingers under her lingerie panties; rubbing a finger over her moist folds. She let out a small erotic moan, making Tatsumi's length harder; causing it to press against her smooth stomach. He bit and sucked on her nick lightly, taking in the scent of her long black hair; and biting every inch of her cream skin body.

"Tatsumi.. Your.." She moaned sharply as Tatsumi ran his tongue over her sensitive nipples, biting on them lightly to tease her. He tugged on them, and released his teeth to watch them bounce back in place. Her fingers took his place as they began to rub her nipples; she pinched and squeezed them, and began to slowly hump his drenched fingers under her panties. He felt more liquid pool under the fabric, and he gave her a happy grin, "Your drenched down here.." -He stuck a finger in her cunt- "Oh damn, that's one tight hole.." He slowly pumped in and out with one finger, the juices making it easier to slide in and out. She bit her lip and moaned as she thrusted in faster, looking at him with begging eyes.

He tugged down her lingerie panties slowly, revealing a dripping wet cunt and very pink pussy. He pulled his fingers out slowly, and eyed the sticky juices as it trailed from Sayo's cunt, she automatically replaced his fingers with her own; rubbing aggressively at her clit and moaning loudly. He decided to lean back for a minute and watch as she played with herself, Sayo was eyeing his rock hard erection the entirety of the time, sticking her tongue out and swirling it around a imaginary dick in her mouth. She panted and moan as she fingered herself faster, causing more juices to gush out. Finally, she let out a loud moan and arched her back; about to reach her climax; Tatsumi dived in to intercept it, slapping her fingers away and suddenly raising his mouth into her wet cunt. She let out a starled yelp before arching her back again, releasing a massive orgasm that rocked her body, "I can't hold it!" -She screamed as she came- Tatsumi stuck his tongue deeper, completely eating Sayo out as she came.

She slowly relaxed her back and calmed down; panting softly and watching while he still ate her out. But Sayo wasn't done; she was a greedy girl -Much to his surprise, she grabbed the back of his head and forced him to tongue fuck deeper, at the same time rocking her hips back and forth to rub against his mouth. "I'm so horny.." She watched lustfully at her lover, licking her lips hungrily as she imagined his dick going inside of her. He obliged though, licking her cunt just as fast, aiming to make her cum again. He pulled away for a split second asking a lewd question, "Do you dream about fucking me Sayo?" -She blushed lightly as he asked this question, looking away quickly to focus on something else. "W-well.. Sometimes.." He clamped down with his teeth onto her sensitive clit, causing her to squeal excitedly. "Cheeky." He growled, and grinded his teeth harder, causing Sayo to squirm and thrash as the pleasure increased. She panted quickly as her pussy began to throb erratically, "I-if you do that.." She gritted her teeth as she tried to hold her orgasm back. "I'll.." Tatsumi released his grip on her clit and gave her an amused look. "What?" He said questionably.

"Nothing." She said quickly, and commanded him to get back to 'work'. He grinned slyly and pinned her down once again; this time using brute force. As he slowly ran his cock along her folds, he leaned forward and touched nose and nose. "Is your dream about being dominated by me?" -He slowly inserted his rod inside of her- "Or is it.. the other way around?" He slowly went inside of her tight pussy, it slid in easily due to the juices overflowing; but he immediately sucked in a breath as her pussy walls tightened and released around him, instantly milking him without even moving. She moaned happily as he groaned with struggle. She giggled, "Is it really that good?" -She purposely forced herself to clamp down on his rod, causing him to moan. She repeated this milking process quickly, and slowly grinded on him, her abs showing through as she moved.

He clenched his eyes shut, he was forcing himself not to cum. Her pussy was ten times better than all the other girls, the only vagina that could go on par with this one was Akame's, but Sayo's was giving him a hard time trying _not_ to cum. He snapped back to reality as Sayo tapped him on the shoulder, "What's wrong?" She asked, blinking at him with dependent, teasing eyes. He gritted his teeth and glared at her, "Nothing." He said grudgingly and slowly humped in and out of her cunt. She giggled and moaned at the same time, "Are you having a hard time?" -She squeezed him tightly- "Maybe your just not good enough for m-" He snapped, and rammed inside of her at full speed. She let out a tiny moan; teasing him. He glared at her harder; alright. He gripped her legs and pulled it back to level evenly with her head, and began to fuck her full throttle; using every ounce of strength and willpower not to explode cum inside of her. She still let out tiny moans, grinning at him happily. He got madder and madder, and began to deep fuck her instead, using short thrusts to make her scream. She broke a little; letting out a slightly louder moan as he kept up the pace. She leaned and whispered in his ear softly, "What if I told you, Leyasu was better?" He widened his eyes, and slammed her head down against the pillows, her back facing him this time.

He had enough of the teasing; he was going to make her worship him; even if it meant force, and instantly transformed into his Incursio; growing twice the size inside of her. She let out another squeal of excitement as he began to fuck her fast, juices flying out in different directions as he slammed his rod inside of her. "You got jealous~" She let out a loud 'o' as he pulled her hair back hard and bounced her body back and forth into his rod. Sayo released her moans and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her tits bounced freely in the air and her hands where instantly held in place by Tatsumi grabbing them.

Her pussy was to small for his cock to fit. And he groaned at the tightness -It wrapped around him, still milking his cock. She moaned happily as he pounded her relentlessly. "Yes!" -She began to bounce in rhythm to his fucking- "This was my dream Tatsumi!" His eyes flared up with more determination as he heard this, and he hugged her waist tightly as he fucked her to oblivion. She moaned and clenched the bedsheets tightly. He stared down at her beautiful and elegant cream body, he couldn't get enough of her curvy ass. He loved the sound of her ass making contact with his skin, and trapped Sayo in a choke hold with one arm.

She yelped and grinned as she enjoyed this time with him. He fucked faster, and she finally began to feel her orgasm arriving once again. "Tatsumi.. I'm going to cum okay?" -He nodded- "Good boy." And he raised her in the air, as he sat crisscross on the bed. He began to drop her weight onto his dick; making the experience of fucking twice as good. He leaned his head over her neck as she began to reach her climax. Her pussy gripped him hard as he fucked faster and faster. "I'm cumming!" She screamed loudly as she let out one last breath; before reaching a massive orgasm that caused her to twitch. "Oh my god!" She bounced up and down on his length as she came; not getting enough of it. Her pussy twitched and throbbed as she finally calmed down, a string of juices slowly inching out of her cunt and swaying in the air.

She finally perked up again and looked back at him. "You didn't cum yet?" -She pouted- "Why didn't you?" He slowly went out of her stretched cunt, and placed her on her knees. He began to slowly jerk off to her face. Sayo lit up and realized what he was doing, "Oh! I also dream about you cumming on me!" She clapped her hands excellently as she stuck her tongue out and waited for the cum to come. He groaned as he jacked harder, before finally releasing the pent up energy. Tatsumi thrusted his hips out, and made sure to aim his cock onto her cheeks. She smiled as long thick streams of cum shot out, slowly leaving trails on her face as Tatsumi moved his dick back and forth to aim at different spots, and made sure to cover every inch of her face. "This is so thick.." -She moaned as she licked and sucked on her fingers, tasting his semen. She devoured every drop, and licked her lips as a finishing touch. She blushed as she swallowed the last drop, "Oh! This is so tasty!"

He finally changed back, and fell down onto the bed beside her, "Hot damn, that was good." He said happily, resting his head on his hands. Sayo laid down next to him, wrapping her arms around his. "Your cum is so thick." -She blushed- "It's better in person than in my dreams.." He chuckled lightly, enjoying the worshipping he was getting. He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek, "Thanks, creamy ass." She giggled at her new nickname. "I want a nickname." Tatsumi fell off the bed as he jumped at the voice, he poked his head up at the visitor, "GAH!" -Akame stood there naked- "What the hell Akame!" She gave him a poker face and slowly rubbed her clit. "I masturbated as you guys had sex." -She looked at Sayo with envy- "Lucky." Sayo giggled and waved lightly at her back. Tatsumi panicked and switched between looking at the two girls. "WHAT."


	9. (AN) Major Update (Please Read)

**Alright. I know I haven't posted in a metric shit ton of a while, and I got my reason. Since my chromebook is broken (Using someone else laptop, and my PC is god knows where (I lost it? I think.) And so, that's why I haven't been able to post. I won't be back to ANY of my fan stories until/around May 31st to June 20, I'm moving over to Colorado for the summer and it'll take about a week in advance of summer break to move there, and then there's this last week of high school (2 Weeks), so i'll be busy for the next 3 weeks or so packing up and moving.**

 **I'm really sorry for all of those who follow my stories, but PLEASE, don't be mad, I WILL be back (Trust me ^^) You just need to wait a few weeks so I can get a new laptop. Once I get back on here, i'll be posting my Esdeath x Seryu x Tatsumi Threesome, and I have 4 More drafts of stories I've prepared to publish once I hop on a pc again, so bare with me weaboo friends, and be ready to PARTYYYY. :D**

 **Goodbye for now, But as I said,** **I WILL COME BACK, DO NOT WORRY** **(Like any of you care for me.)**

 **-Jikimoruka**


	10. Tatsumi x Esdeath x Seryu

**(A/N) I have returned lovely people! After taking a break off and moving; as well as getting new things, I am back to writing and also back in action! Sorry for taking longer than expected, I had some problem arise to one of my relatives, but I plan on writing much much more now, and also thinking of starting up again on my Naruto series; but all aside, I bring you my most promised story! Seryu x Esdeath x Tatsumi.**

 **I will still keep writing on this story, but I plan on only doing _Anime_ characters (Sorry!) So there will be a few more chapters after this, and this will also be the last threesome. I hope you like this, and please forgive me if my writing has gotten bad or worse; I've just came back and I need to work on a few things xD **

**I made Esdeath a little more submissive and added a few different elements to this one because I wanted to try this out for once, and I honestly think it turned out ok (Sorry if it wasn't that kinky :/ Got to caught up in the foreplay lol) But anyways, enough with the long return message. Enjoy and Review guys! Thank uu**

 **From your lonely weaboo friend...**

 **-Jiikimoruka (I'm home!)**

* * *

"I don't like to share." Esdeath said, looking bluntly at Seryu next to her. The other girl cuddled with her relic, "Your so mean..." -She licked her lips- "At least let me have a part of him." The two glanced at the sleeping boy in bed, clad in only boxers and shirt. Esdeath snickered and slowly crept up to his bed, beckoning for Seryu to drop her relic and join her. They peered down at Tatsumi with lustful eyes, "Hey, Seryu." -The girl already knew what was going to be asked- "Do you have any ropes..?" Seryu smiled happily, "I have plenty of ropes, it's downstairs." Esdeath grinned and sat down on the edge of his bed, patting the boy's head gently. "Good." -She peeked through his boxers, smiling at the sight of his dick resting. Seryu scratched her head, "hmmm... how are we suppose to get him down there?" Esdeath shrugged, "We'll figure it out."

Well the girls figured out someone sleeping was much heavier to get down a flight of stairs than usual. Esdeath gritted her teeth as they reached the bottom of the steps, arguing with Seryu about who would fuck him first. As they reached the last step, Esdeath blinked and looked around; surveying the basement. "You've got a pretty nice place here..." -She stared at the hanging ropes, the table in the middle of the room, various gags and metal objects. "Wow!" -Esdeath noticed a vibrator dildo- "Why didn't you tell me you have these things? I could use these!" Seryu chuckled with pride, "They're not for sale." -She walked over to the table with Tatsumi and Esdeath; "I'm guessing you want to tie him down and gag him?" -Esdeath grinned, before heaving and pulling up Tatsumi onto the table heavily. "Somewhat. I want to tie his ankles together, and cuff him." Seryu tied down Tatsumi's hands and feet to the table, and forceful pulled a gag into his mouth, "I like it." Seryu huffed as she looked at the still somehow sleeping boy bounded to the table. She quickly bounded his ankles with rope, and rather; tied his hands down to the table like last time.

Esdeath grinned as she propped one knee up onto the table; slowly sliding her hand down her skirt quickly; Seryu went up behind the woman, grabbing and kneading at her breasts lightly. "Esdeath..." -Seryu squeezed the woman's tits harder, causing a slight moan to come out of Esdeath. Seryu bit her lip; and hesistently ran a finger down under her dress -Playing and rubbing through her already wet folds. Seryu moaned lightly and panted; her warm breath hitting the back of Esdeath's neck. As she fingered herself, Esdeath broke away from her; and crawled onto the table, she glanced around as if checking for people -and squatted above Tatsumi's sleeping face. She brung her wet cunt to his mouth, and ever so slightly began to grind on it; Seryu watched hungrily as her superior began to face fuck a sleeping Tatsumi. "Esdeath... That's looks so good..." -She licked her own lips, propping up on her knees on the table -not letting her fingers come out of her panties once.

As Seryu watched Esdeath grind on the boy harder, she furrowed her brow. "H-hey.. Let me try." Jealously was growing as she watched her superior feeling good; her face was full of pleasure, and she didn't restrain her moans anymore. Seryu began to finger herself harder to ignore it -but it didn't help; she needed more. "Please?" She tried to ask the woman nicely; but Esdeath just smirked and gave her a sly grin. She fumed, and after contemplating whether or not she should, she dove for the boy's boxers with the intention to make him cum. She began to rub the fabric where she knew his dick was, with this; Tatsumi woke up startled, blinking twice at why there was a vagina in his mouth. And why he was in this situation; and also.. how the hell he got here.

"Oh." -Esdeath pouted- "Your awake..." She played with her tits, making sure to suffocate Tatsumi in her juices as she grinded harder against his mouth. She sighed, looking out towards the room, "You know Tatsumi, I'm only doing this because it's a reward." -She glared at Seryu quickly- "Not because.. I'm nice or anything.." Tatsumi choked on the Superior's juices; trying to breath as he strained against the ropes that held him down. He left a warm sensation slide down his torso, it made circles before slowly resting near his boxer line -He could hear Seryu's erotic panting as she slowly pulled and tugged at his under clothing, giggling like a little schoolgirl.

His dick sprang free, it shot up -Hitting the tip of Seryu's nose before standing upright, twitching and ready. As the air hit his rock hard boner, he gritted his teeth and clamped down on Esdeath's folds, causing the woman to moan happily, squeezing her knees together to tighten her grip on him. "Tatsumi!" -She slowly went up and down into his mouth with her cunt- "Y-You're enjoying this.. Right?... Right?" She repeated this question again, he was only forced to muffle out a yes before he groaned slowly, Seryu's mouth taking in his length; He controlled his emotions though, trying to carefully think about how to get out of this situation. Esdeath rode him harder once again, and Seryu bobbed faster up and down his length, her tongue twirling over his head quickly -she made sure to lick all the leaking pre cum as it came out and didn't stop to give herself a break.

Esdeath noticed Seryu sucking him off, and hissed like a wild animal. She dove for his dick, forcefully slapping Seryu out of the way. As Seryu hit the table, she held her head in pain; "H-Hey! What the hell?" -She watched sadly as Esdeath began to quickly suck him off- "That's not fair Esdeath, you said you would share.. You bully." She had to settle on his mouth instead, and slowly crawled towards his face. She giggled at the thought of an compromising situation, and quickly grabbed a pink dildo from a table stand, teasingly showing it to the man before resuming her crawl towards him. A scared Tatsumi stared down at her, blinking quickly. "Oi.." -She got closer- "Hey... Seryu, what the hell are you going to do with that?" He blinked quickly as she lifted the dildo towards his mouth, "Hey... Hey..." -He struggled against the ropes desperately this time- "What the fuck are you doing with that?!" He strained and pulled with all his might, but it was to no avail, he screamed and gagged as he felt the plastic rubber forcefully began shoved down his throat -Seryu grinned devilish above him as she watched. "W-wha.. t.. FUCK!" He glared at her as he tried to spit out the dildo from his mouth, and once again it proved useless.

Esdeath felt the boy get even harder, his head felt as if it was about to explode; and his dick swelled enormously to where it began to give her difficulty to suck. She closed her eyes though, and passionately sucked him off at the same speed; cupping and squeezing his balls. Seryu appeared next to her; and this time she didn't ask her superior if she could enjoy some of the fun, she began to suck on his ball sack, licking it and getting increasingly engrossed with it, Tatsumi groaned as he felt the sensation of two horny women having there way with him. _He was ashamed to admit that a Dildo in his mouth didn't stop anything other than talking._ He curled his feet in reaction of Seryu licking up and down his rod, before feeling two tongues swirling around the tip of his dick. Esdeath slowly smirked as she watched Seryu try to get on even level with her.

She pulled her close quickly, and bit Seryu's lip teasingly. "Trying to be number one?" -She jacked off the rod- "Your not going to beat me.." She kissed the younger girl harshly, running her tongue with her's and eyes closed. Seryu widened her eyes in response, before quickly becoming focused on returning the love her leader was giving her. The two women kissed each other as they played with Tatsumi's dick, his precum was spreading out, and it began to make both of there hands wet and sticky, something both of them enjoyed.

As Esdeath broke from the kiss, she stared at a shocked Seryu, giggling at the effect that she had. She pulled the girl close once again, "Let's fuck him all night long.." -She grabbed Seryu's ass, before slowly making her grind on the boy's wet dick. "Come on hon', i'm being nice here." She slowly sucked on the girl's neck, trailing her tongue up to her earlobe. Seryu gasped in surprise, before hugging her superior back tightly. "I.. I Won't lose to you! I know your trying to seduce me!" -She closed her eyes as she took the boy's entire length in, balls deep. She moaned loudly as she quickly bobbed up and down and his length, her ass slamming on his skin; the sound resonating in the room.

She hugged Esdeath tightly as she came quickly, tightly closing her lips to stop from moaning loudly as she climaxed. Esdeath grinned and giggled, as the girl hugged her tightly. "Is that... Really all you got? That's some really bad stamina you have there Seryu." -She leaned in closer- "Maybe your not just.. Strong enough?" Seryu sputtered, before forcefully riding again. "Like hell I would be. Who do you think I am?" She moaned loudly as she rode his dick, the boy still choking on the dildo shoved down his throat. Esdeath grinned as she watched the girl ride her lover again and again, uncontroallably climaxing as she did so. Even though exhaustion was overcoming her, she had to prove and stand up to the level her superior was. As her efforts got slower and sloppier at trying to control her movements. "Your that determined?" -She slowly made her slide off his dick- "I'm impressed.. really."

She shoved Seryu out of the way forcefully, positioning her dripping cunt at the tip. "You may be good, but you can't last as long as me." She slowly slid down the boy's length, making sure to slowly milk and suffocate his dick with her cunt's walls, tightening and releasing. Instead of Seryu's fast movement, Esdeath slowly teased the boy by quickly ride his dick before slowing the pace and completely stopping, repeating this process several times as she felt Tatsumi begin to reach his climax. She could tell the Edge Play drove him crazy as he began to desperately hump her, the ropes restraining his movements greatly. "Your a horny one, Tatsumi.." -She took in the entirety of his length, grinding slowly on it- "Hmph, your pathetic sometimes.. it hurts me.

She had heard about Akame fucking him in her own palace once, it drove her crazy each time she thought about it. That Kurome girl had also joined in; she still couldn't believe that he actually came from those pathetic losers. She placed one hand on his torso as she began to ride him angrily as he thought about those two, jealously swelling inside of her as she rode harder. Seryu pulled out a few toys as she began to get tired of watching the two have sex, one being a string of rope. Esdeath gasped as Seryu quickly bound the older woman's hand's together behind her back tightly, before placing a vibrator near her clit. "I'm tired of you always trying to be number one.. maybe you'll cum from a toy this time instead of a human."

She moaned shamelessly as Seryu cranked up the power, embarrassingly she couldn't admit that she was getting off from a toy enough to stop her fucking. She moaned loudly as her tongue flew out, the vibrator's power cranking even higher as Seryu turned it up with a maniacal laugh. She began to rub it along her clit and nipples quickly, not giving the woman anytime to rest and recover. As Seryu watched her superior being taken completely over by a single toy; she brought out a strap on; putting it on with only one hand swiftly, and like a pro.

She giggled as Esdeath began to grind and focus more on the vibrator than the dick currently inside of her, she thought it was cute really; to be so engrossed in a sex toy -but it couldn't be helped. Seryu swiftly moved behind her superior, positioning the massive dildo at the entrance of her ass. Esdeath snapped her head back, "W-wait!" -She tried to move her restrained hands- "T-that's!" She moaned loudly in pain and in pleasure as Seryu slowly entered in, her back bent forward as Seryu's hand pressed against it, the girl leaned in closer to the older woman's ear; "We could do this every night..." -She slid in and out quickly- "Like this.." She cranked the vibrator to max level, making Esdeath moan loudly; drool and screaming spreading out everywhere. "Like this!" -Seryu kept repeating the line every time she rammed inside Esdeath's ass hole, the vibrator harshly pressing against Esdeath's clit.

"Forget about that dick..: -She lifted her superior's leg up, and removed the now limp dick from her cunt, before slamming in with her strap on. Esdeath moaned happily as she grabbed grinded on the vibrator. "I-i'm not going to lie." -She yelped as the strap on hit a good spot- "T-this could be fun.." Seryu grabbed both of the superior's legs and pulled it towards her, before brutally fucking her. Esdeath's focus was now on her, not Tatsumi; Seryu leaned into Esdeath, fucking her like a professional. She put two fingers inside of Esdeath's mouth for her to suck on, bringing the other up to her soft blue hair and pulling it back. "S-suck on it.." -She pumped the fingers in and out of her mouth- "Like a dick." Esdeath responded submissively this time, sucking and bobbing her head up and down on her fingers, Seryu squealed in delight as the superior listened to her commands.

The women began to moan in short, quick breaths as she fucked almost at the same speed of Tatsumi's pounding. Esdeath's eyes lulled back as she felt escaty reach her, being fucked like this was amazing; even more, was that it was by another girl. The feeling of this was something Esdeath hadn't experienced before, but shamelessly liked. The fingers still in her mouth, she felt her climax heighten and almost reach, she sucked harder on the fingers as Seryu kept up the relentless and brutal pounding; her ass slapping against her skin.

She bit down on Seryu's fingers as she came hard, her breaths coming quick and broken. She slowly twitched and squirmed under the weight of Seryu as she came, her moans loud once again as her fingers released from her mouth. Seryu slowed down the pace and stopped as Esdeath's orgasm slowly came to a halting dead end. Tatsumi was surprisingly silent the whole time, the dildo throat deep in his mouth still. Seryu panted in exhaustion at the speed she fucked and hugged Esdeath tightly as she felt her pant and huff.

She sniffed the woman's blue hair, "You enjoyed that?" -She fondled the woman's breasts- "It was good?" Esdeath panted as she laid ontop of Tatsumi, quietly blushing, and making sure no one saw it. "I-It was ok.. I would try it again some time soon.." -She felt a calm overtake her- "I.. It wasn't that good though.. I only listened because of my own will." Seryu giggled and hugged her tighter, slowly sliding the strap on off and turning the vibrator off. She snuggled up to her as she laid on her naked superior. "I never you knew you where so submissive!" -She heard Esdeath hiss under her breath- "Er.. You weren't really though.." Esdeath relaxed her tensed muscles again, and sighed. Seryu was about to fall asleep before asking the question, "What are we going to do about Tatsumi?" -She could stay awake long enough to hear a muffled, "Go to sleep, hon'"


	11. AUTHOR UPDATE

**Hey guys, Sorry for never updating my fanfictions again but by some coaxing and few requests from members i'll begin to update this fanfic again in the next few days, So please stay tuned ^_^ Also bear with me if my writing is not as good as I use to write: its been a few months since i've written smut :/** **\- Tanashi**


	12. Tatsumi x Suzuka

**IM BACK. I think... Anyways, It's been what? 4 or 5 months since I've written for this fanfiction. Please review and say if it was good or not, I can take criticism, Also bear with me as I said, this is my first time writing smut in a long time; So I'm not going to be good, I will keep writing and I will eventually get back my old skill, so do not worry!**

 **Also i'm starting to run out of ideas of who to write with who, so leave suggestions :D Anyways here's my first story since a few months for this series! hope you enjoy :3 Don't roast me too badly on my writing _**

 **\- Tanashi, The Weeaboo.**

* * *

"Ok, let's try a different approach to this then…" She stepped in front of Tatsumi, he blinked twice before flinching as she flicked at his nose. "Hey, Suzuka, how about you stop?" She laughed, "No." Suzuka said quickly. Tatsumi winced, Talk about pissed off. He scratched his chin, before looking up to the sky nervously, "W-well… Are we gonna do it here then?" Suzuka blinked; before grinning. She slowly shoved him off the paved road, and pressed him gently against the tree. "Do you like doing it in public? It turns me on too…" She said quietly, leaning in so she could barely kiss his lips. Tatsumi squirmed as the woman began to gently rub her tits against his chest, the feeling of her nipples shown through the fabric. Tatsumi grinned happily, before his hands shot up to grab a fistful of the flesh; he toyed with her tit's, groping and feeling.

She slightly moaned; Before her hands shot up, to grab at his erection through his pants. She bit her lip and quivered, "I-I can do that too.." Her free hand pressed down on his shoulder, pushing him farther back into the tree, as he was completely shoved up against it; Suzuka quickly went for his mouth. Tatsumi didn't comply though, He blocked his mouth with his free hand, before winking; this motion made Suzuka mad, "Hey! Stop blocking your mouth and let me kiss you!" Tatsumi wiggled his finger; before he shoved her to down to the grass; where he pinned her arms down, as he looked her over; he noticed she was dressed very… uniquely. She had stockings on, something he loved; and also only a small, too tight of a bra underneath her robe; Tatsumi licked his lips, before leaning in to kiss her instead.

She kissed him back hungrily, closing her eyes and leaning forward. Tatsumi shied back slightly, "I'm not use to such an energetic girl like you…" Suzuka grinned, "I'm really horny right now Tatsumi… But it could be better… if.." -She trailed off, a small blush on her face, before looking back at him- "U-um… please hurt me." Tatsumi blinked. "What?" Suzuka squeaked nervously- "Hurt me.." -Tatsumi looked at her with a monotone face, trying to process what she said. "So… you're into that huh?" -He grinned and chuckled- "Just like Esdeath, you two are alike in some ways." He complied though, His boner was growing hard and sore being trapped in his boxers; he ignored it for now, grabbing the fabric, and shredding it to pieces. Underneath he stared lustfully at her body.

"Woo boy, you got one body.." -It was tight, toned and it was clear she exercised to get to where she was, He ran his fingers along her torso by instinct, feeling the bumps and running his hands over her curvy sides; Suzuka's face blushed as Tatsumi groped at her, she bit her bottom lip and quivered in a moan. Tatsumi grinned as he heard the woman holding back her moans, He noticed her breasts, begging to be touched as it bulged through her tight bra, decorated with strawberries. "Such a childish taste for clothing huh?" -Suzuka looked away in embarrassment, whimpering as the boy began to slowly tease her breasts. He groped them hard; testing there bounciness by flicking his hands, his erection grew bigger as he observed the pair of tits bouncing at his contact. He played with her nipples through the fabric, causing the woman to slightly let out a moan, before Suzuka bit her lip again and whimpered.

He twisted at one of her hard nipples, roughly pulling at it; to his enjoyment the woman arched her back, and let out another sweet moan as he twisted and pulled harder; his other free hand trailed up her chest, and he shoved his fingers into her mouth, forcing her to suck on them. She complied, almost as if it was a real cock; she began to greedily lick at his fingers and suck on them, he could hear the saliva mixing in; and her face was filled with pleasure. He moved his fingers around, placing her tongue in between them, before letting go of her breasts with his other hand. "Your pretty hot when you're turned on Suzuka.." -He slipped a hand under his belt line- "You're even suck on my hand like it's a real dick.." Suzuka's face was dripping with saliva from her mouth, as Tatsumi face fucked her with his fingers, who thought this could be this hot? She squirmed underneath him, before lifting up her lower body slightly; revealing a soaking wet cunt through her panties.

She began to thrust in the air; motioning for him to fuck her. He grinned again and laughed; "Your pretty energetic huh?" -He was beginning to enjoy her company. He ran his free hand down her stockings, feeling the smoothness of her skin, it was white, like cream, but it also was smooth; He could say it was better than even what Akame or Esdeath where working with… He pulled his fingers out of the girl's mouth, leaving a strand of saliva as he did so, the girl's mouth still open and panting. Suzuka was blushing heavily as she recovered from the initial shock, looking embarrassingly at him- "It makes me feel weird, that i'm the only one naked…" -She twiddle with her fingers, shyly looking down- "You know.. Can you take of your clothes too?" He grinned in response- "Of course." -He quickly took his body armor off, and also removed his dirty shirt. Suzuka's face reddened as she stared, her jaw dropping. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again as she admired. Tatsumi smiled mischievously -all the day's training with Bulat and Esdeath had made him grow, he was taller now, and much more muscular -He knew what his body looked like, and he was proud of it.

He bent closer to her, meeting with her lips, "You're not the only one who can work out, babe." -He kissed her again, pinning her to the ground- She kissed back just as lustfully as before; wrapping her legs around his waist, her tongue again tried to control dominance in there mouths, both battling to see who would win. As Tatsumi lost himself in the moment; He could feel Suzuka's shift in posture change significantly, He yelled in surprise as he felt his body fling off of her, and his face hitting the hard ground. Tatsumi groaned in pain and squirmed as he felt his hand behind his back being twisted, Suzuka sitting on top of him grinning and laughing. She giggled as she bent down and beat his ear, nibbling on it, and pressing her tits up against his back; Tatsumi could feel the hard nubs pressing against him, and he groaned at his ear being sucked; it was a sensitive spot. "Jui Jutsu?" -He asked confusingly- Suzuka giggled, "Yup, it came in handy today.." -She blushed as she ran a finger under her panties, rubbing along her folds; She let out a slight moan, and she began to pant.

Tatsumi grunted as his hand was bent even harder, "Shit, shit, Be more gentle." -Tatsumi gritted his teeth as he scolded himself for ending up on the bottom. Suzuka stuck a finger into his mouth, causing him to muffle a yell. Suzuka giggled again as she began to pump her fingers in and out, forcing him to suck on her finger's; He could taste the lewd juices from it, "You like the taste of my pussy?" She pumped her fingers inside his mouth harder, "This is payback for what you did.." -Tatsumi yelled, but it was muffled by her finger's. She bent down again, leaning sideways to face her head towards him, her free hand grabbing his neck and pulling it up harshly, forcing him to look up to her. She licked her lips, before quickly swapping out her fingers and replacing it with her own mouth. Tatsumi gave up on trying, letting the girl do all the work instead. As she sucked on his tongue hungrily, she pulled back, a string of saliva sliding down her chin. "I like submissive boy's like you…" -Using her ground skills, she quickly subdued him again after flipping his body over. Tatsumi widened his eyes as her wet cunt came into view, it was dripping through her panties and onto his chest, she was shaking her ass, beckoning for him to touch her. He grinned quickly, before grabbing a handful of her ass with has hands, Suzuka's head shot up quickly, moaning with a happy smile; "You can rub me more Tatsumi.. It's ok, I'll help you relax too.." He played with her ass, it was amazing, it had such a bounce to it and it was shaped perfectly; is this girl an angel? Suzuka licked her lips again, before pulling down the boy's pants and boxers quickly.

Tatsumi felt his cock spring up like a piston, Suzuka yelped as it slammed against her nose, before remaining upright. She gasped again, it was huge, and it was veiny… She played with his balls, they were also massive…. "Oh god…" -Her cunt was beginning to throb- "You don't look like much in those clothes… but I underestimated you.." She sucked at the tip gently, it was energetic as she pulled back, flopping back into it's place. Suzuka panted erotically as she kept staring at Tatsumi's dick. She began to slowly move down on the length, her lps passing past his head, and she began to run over his tip with her tongue, salivating it so it could become slippery, she slowly went down on the cock's length, before it hit the back of her throat; Suzuka blinked in suprise, Her tongue moving up and down still, She was embarrassed; her mouth wouldn't fit the entirety of his cock in, it had already reached her throat. She closed her eyes in shame, before slowly bobbing up and down on his length, moving her tongue against his tip.

Tatsumi moaned, before automatically thrusting into the girl's mouth with his hips. Suzuka squeaked as she began to find it harder to breath, the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat rhythmically. She clenched her teeth slightly, gaining speed and bobbing up and down faster, Tatsumi moaned louder, thrusting inward even harder. She smiled as she sucked his cock; her tongue sticking out useless now, as the boy began to roughly face fuck her. Tatsumi moaned and clenched her ass harder as he came close to climax; Suzuka began to choke on the length, saliva and cum mixing together to create a sloppy and messy blowjob. Tatsumi groaned as he thrusted faster, "S-shit… I'm cumming.." -He moaned loudly as he began to do his last thrust, before Suzuka pulled her mouth out of his dick. Tatsumi held in his load.

"What the hell?" -Tatsumi fumed and panted like a angered wolf. Suzuka laughed, "Calm down hottie, you're not suppose to cum yet." Tatsumi looked at her with a glare, causing the girl to grin bigger. "Comeon, we don't got all day." She said, and she flipped over, her soaked panties rubbing against his cock. She faced him; "Hey, am I better than esdeath?" -She asked shyly.- Tatsumi laughed, "No you're not better than her." Suzuka seemed to look angered at him laughing, before gritting her teeth. She placed her hands on his chest, telling him to lay back and enjoy the show. She pulled her panties to the side, revealing her dripping wet cunt, her pussy was throbbing heavily, and she moaned just from the contact from air.

Tatsumi stared lustfully at the dripping wet cunt, "Suzuka, are you a virgin still?" -He asked blatantly- Suzuka blushed, and looked away, confirming his suspicion. He pressed her gently to the ground, pinning her arms, and positioning his dick at her entrance. He kissed her neck gently, to help calm her nerves. He admired the girl's body as he was ontop of her, it was such perfection; As he lusted over her body, Suzuka gently nudged at his dick with her cunt, trying to tell him to insert it. Tatsumi grinned, and slowly kissed her as he gently went inside of her.

Her pussy was soaking, and it was wet and slippery. He moaned at the warmth of it, it was so tight… It gripped down on his entire length like a vice. "Oh shit.." -Tatsumi grunted as he began to thrust in and out, her pussy was milking his cock, and it sucked him in like a vaccum. Suzuka moaned and clawed at his back, "Do you like it?" -Tatsumi laughed and moaned- "Yeah I do, it's tighter than Akame…" She pouted as he began to thrust harder, "You can do it harder if you want…" -Tatsumi chuckled, and bit her lips, "I'm going to, just be patient." He hugged her hard, and began to rhythmically fuck her, Suzuka wrapped her legs around him, hugging him tightly and moaning, asking him to go harder. Tatsumi complied, and began to quickly thrust in and out of her at a fast pace, not stopping for breath, nor giving the amateur enough time to regain stamina. "O-oh, y-you're g-going to fast!" -Suzuka screamed as Tatsumi relentlessly fucked her pussy, Tatsumi moaned, Her pussy clamping down on him, and the sound of sloshing juices turning him on more. "S-stop.." -Suzuka trailed off as Tatsumi ignored her, "I'm not going to stop." -He said in between breaths- "It's your punishment.." He lifted her up, holstering her into the air, she hugged him tightly and kissed him, as he leaned on the tree for support, he fucked her harder, using her own weight to bring down on his dick. Suzuka moaned happily and yelped as she began to enjoy this new position, her ass slapping against his skin.

He grabbed her legs and began to bounce up and down on her, causing her ass to jiggle and slam against his skin, He began to fuck her deep and hard, biting down on her neck. "O-oh god Tatsumi, this is so hot!" -She screamed- Tatsumi moaned loudly with her in unison, "I'm going to cum soon.." Suzuka kissed him back hungrily, there tongue's dancing and saliva mixing, "Y-you can do it! Inside, It's ok.." She began to take initiative as she rhythmically bounced on his dick while he thrusted in her. Tatsumi moaned even louder, as he noticed a horse carriage corssing the ridge line. "T-tatsumi there's people coming.." -She moaned quietly, Tatsumi smirked- "Let's fuck if they pass by, it turns me on." -Suzuka widened her eyes and blushed heavily- "Y-your into that… too?" He nodded silently, before giving his last spurt of energy and began fucking her quickly, She didn't hold back her moans, and she clamped down on his dick even harder. They moaned together and kissed as Suzuka screamed his name. "Cumming!" -Tatsumi gave one last spurt and put his entire length of his dick inside, He moaned loudly as he felt his cum getting unloaded inside her, throbbing with every shot inside.

Suzuka moaned happily, looking down to admire the semen dripping out, "Y-your still cumming." She slowly bounced on his dick, moaning as she admired the amount of cum released inside of her. Tatsumi panted and leaned on the tree, "Fuck.. that was nice." -He stayed inside of her, and slowly sunk to the ground, Suzuka sitting on him still. "That was amazing Suzuka…" -She giggled at the compliment, "Is Esdeath better still?" -Tatsumi chuckled, "You and her are close… I wouldn't mind sleeping with both of you." -Suzuka blinked and blushed, before playfully punching him, "You're a pervert Tatsumi." He laughed, before both lover's noticed a looming shadow over them. Tatsumi gawked and Suzuka yelped in fear. Esdeath was standing behind them, her fists clenched and her face quivering in anger. "T-tatsumi! Y-you had sex with another w-woman?!" -Tatsumi raised his hands defensively- "Hold it! No!" -Suzuka coughed- "Yes." Tatsumi gawked, "You're not helping the situation!" She grinned at esdeath before slowly lifting her ass up to display the semen dripping out. "And he's all mine…" -She giggled, before Esdeath gave both of them a hard jab to the face.

* * *

 **Sorry if it was slightly bad, Again, I have not written like this in a while xD But review and i hope you enjoyed this :3**


	13. Tatsumi x Akame

**ANDDDDDD, we're back. Ok what is up my dudes; again sorry if my writing is still shit, IM WORKING ON IT OK, anyways, I was doing Aria next, but since so many reviews said Akame next, I did it. So here it is xD I'm sorry if it's not up to your expectations i'm not very good anymore :(**

 **Next Fanfiction will probably be Akame x Esdeath, because I really want to do one with those two hotties, so wait for that! Anyways, I bring you this new fanfic :3 enjoy my otakus.**

 **-Tanashi, your fellow weaboo cringe lord**

* * *

My pride as a man is slowly diminishing..." -Tatsumi ran, and he ran fucking hard. Akame behind him keeping up with his pace, not breaking a sweat. Tatsumi panted -They had been doing this for the past hour, Akame wanted to train him in his "Sexual Stamina" by doing laps. He slowed down frequently, and whined at Akame for making him run so far -Akame behind him, slapping his ass with her broomstick and shooing him to run faster -Did what he was told.

After a few more hours of "Sexual" lap runs she ordered him to stop and relax on the bench. As Tatsumi sat, Akame came up and plopped on his lap. Her ass was huge, he could feel the beginning of an erection as it poked at her under her skirt, it was apparent that she was not wearing panties underneath -Akame squirmed on his lap some more- "No panties huh?" Akame grinned, playing with her bra strap, "I like to feel free." -She sighed as she leaned onto him, purposely grinding on him in the process.

She was wearing a tight black shirt, and a undone tie. He licked his lips quitely, his boner poking at her ass now. Akame squirmed some more -Rubbing up against his member "So..." -Akame played with of her nipples through the fabric- "I'm a bit horny right now…" She blushed, looking down at her skirt -before slipping a hand underneath it. Tatsumi gawked as he watched the girl finger herself on his lap, His hands frozen in place around her waist. Akame's moans became sweeter and louder, as she began to suck her fingers, her tongue twirling around like she was sucking a real dick. Tatsumi grimaced -His hands slowly coming up her waist. "You know how to turn someone on though."

He slowly ran his hands up her torso, he could feel every muscle as her shirt clinged to her body -grabbing her tits roughly; and began to test their bounciness and size. He whistled -Akame had a big rack, it was so bouncy -and they were big. "You haven't changed since the last time." -He nibbled on her ear, a sweet moan escaping out of her mouth; she was still sensitive there. He a ran a tongue down her neck, slowly trailing kisses on her shoulder -before moving up his tongue again and kissing her ear. His hands squeezing and groping her tits, playing with her erect nipples by pinching them roughly.

Her moans were erratic and loud -Turning him on more, as he clamped down on her nipples with his fingers; he also began to run a hand down -playing and fiddling with her waistline. As he picked at her skirt, Akame panted, "Stop playing with the skirt and finger me already…" -Tatsumi grinned, as he trailed his hands under her waist before pulling out again. Akame grimaced, "Seriously, stop teasing me." Tatsumi snickered "And if I don't stop?"

"You're not getting my body then." She said sternly, grabbing his hands and trying to pull off; Tatsumi retorted, Grabbing her tits and hugging her with his free arm -Forcing her to stay immobilized. "Maybe I can force you to stay, ever thought of that?" knowing that she liked being teased, Akame played into his trap. He could feel the drip of her cunt's juices as it ran down her leg.

Akame squirmed under his grip as he forced her arms behind her back, he quickly tied them up using a piece of shoelace -a trick Esdeath taught him to 'Subdue and Destroy' Akame blushed, but her smile was evident as she was being cuffed. "What's next?" -She asked excitedly. Tatsumi shushed her, before pulling out a few items from his knapsack -His few belongings included an extra shirt, aphrodisiac pills -which he snatched, handcuffs, and vibrators; which he also took. Tatsumi also took the shirt, slowly wrapping it around her face -Akame's breathing became nervous; he knew that Akame didn't do well when she couldn't see -it threw her off.

He put the pills in his hands, grinning devilishly as he ordered her to open her mouth. "Akame, swallow these alright." He played with her lip, before sticking a finger in her mouth, causing her to swallow the pills. As he waited for a few minutes -Akame finally sighed. She let out a hot soft moan, her body shuddering -Her chest began to rise and fall quickly. "T-tatsumi, I don't feel so good.." -He watched as her nipples became harder, poking at her shirt. A soft breeze of wind gusted towards them, Akame panted and moaned again louder, as the contact of air hit her shirt. "You feeling ok?" -Akame was panting quickly now, her tongue seemed to flick in the air; as if licking an imaginary cock. "I-I don't know… M-my body…"

Akame's body shudder again, as the effects of the aphrodisiac set in deeper. Her saliva slowly drizzled, "Can y-you touch me?" Tatsumi complied quietly, running a hand up her torso once again, this time -a vibrator in his hand. It was a small one, he hid it in his palm, before pressing it up against her nipple. Akame noticed the foreign object's touch and asked what it was. "It's just my hand Akame." -He pressed it in harder- He licked his lips as he prepared to turn it on.

"Oh.. this is going to be good.." -He muttered to himself; As he flicked the switch on, Akame yelped, her body jumping up from the initial contact. He forced her to stay on his lap, pressing his hand up against her tits, and burying the vibrator on her nipple. Her moans became erratic, she wasn't able to control it. As he raised the power of the vibrator -Her moans became close to screaming cries of pleasure.

Her tit's seemed to jiggle and bounce as her body shuddered and spasmed. As he raised the vibrator to the last level -Akame screamed in happiness, as she arched her back. Her leg's squeezed together. Tatsumi watched in lust as the girl bent her back. Her tit's where bouncing and vibrating from the the object. He wasn't going to show mercy, and he roughly grabbed her other breast, pressing another vibrator against it. "T-tatsumi W-w-wait!" -He bit down on her earlobe as he turned on the 2nd vibrator. "O-Oh.." Akame's screaming seemed to never end, her breaths cut short as she tried to breathe from moaning to much. Tatsumi licked up her saliva that began to run down her chin.

"T-tatsumi!" -Her moans reaching a loud pitch- "I-i'm!" -Her torso spasmed, and she arched her back, leaning on his shoulder- "C-cumming!" -Tatsumi had waited for her to say that- "No you won't." He stopped the vibrators all together -pulling away his hands. Akame seemed to look around confusingly "H-huh?" Tatsumi caressed her thigh, running a hand up and under her skirt. Akame hitched a breath, "Stay still."

His hands became slick as he neared Akame's cunt, her lewd juices dripping down her legs. Akame seemed happy as tatsumi began to run his fingers over her pussy, rubbing along her wet fold; a particular sound being created as he did so. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, causing her to let out a sweet moan, making Tatsumi's erection create and even bigger bulge in his pants. Deciding it was enough -He began to unbutton it, and as he pulled down, his member sprang up, playing peek a boo as it hid behind Akame's pussy. Tatsumi groaned as the air hit his cock -just the feeling of it, sent him to the edge even. Pre cum had began to drizzle down his length, his boxers were already wet and sticky from it.

He positioned his dick near her folds, rubbing his tip against it, his cum and her juices mixing together to create a lewd sound that Tatsumi had always enjoyed. Akame panted as she began to insitincitvy rub against his head. Bending her knees and thrusting, sweetly moaning. "Put it in.." -She licked her lips; Her pussy was throbbing and it was red from wanting a dick inside of it; the effects of the aphrodisiac still hitting her hard. Tatsumi grinned as he pulled away his cock, leaving a trail of cum as he did so, replacing it with fingers once agan.

He ran his thumb over her clit, rubbing in hard, causing the girl to squeal and moan; He ran a finger through her wet folds -Before finally inserting a finger inside her tight cunt. Akame clenched her teeth as he inserted a finger in. Tatsumi began to slowly pump in, before inserting two fingers. Her pussy wrapped around his fingers tightly -Milking them, not letting go. Akame arched her back as Tatsumi began to pump faster, convulsing as she was about to climax. "Hey don't cum so early!" -Tatsumi laughed as he quickly pumped in and out of her with two fingers -Akame screamed his name as her body shuddered about to climax -Before squirting. Tatsumi pulled out his fingers, rubbing her clit as she squirted -before sticking his fingers inside her mouth, forcing her to lick up her own juices -doing as she was told.

Akame huffed and panted as she stopped squirting -slouching down onto his body to rest. Tatsumi positioned his cock at her entrance again, and rubbing against it. "Put it in, Tatsumi." -She rubbed against his member- "Please." Tatsumi tugged at her shirt, and pulled it off, revealing her large breasts as they bounced into view; He grabbed them roughly, kissing her neck. Akame was the one to put it in -She slowly slid down on the entirety of his length, moaning happily as Tatsumi slowly pumped into her. "Do it faster." -Tatsumi complied, beginning to thrust quicker, and pinching her nipples.

"Your tits are amazing Akame." -She blushed, "Thank you." He lifted her legs up, and used her weight to fuck her. As he thrusted into her faster -Akame's moans became more erratic and synced with the slapping of her ass against his skin. She had such creamy skin -and such a nice, toned body -It only made him want to fuck her harder. "How's the drug working?" -Akame moaned sweetly- "It's g-good, I-I could g-get addicted to it." Tatsumi grinned, before pulling another aphrosdiac pill out of his pocket - "Here Akame, you can swallow it." -He placed the pill on her tongue, closing her chin; making her swallow the pill.

Akame's pussy suddenly clamped down on his dick like a vice grip; Tatsumi tightened his muscles at the sudden pleasure he felt; "Oh shit." -Akame's mouth was open -Hot breath shown as she panted, her saliva clearly visible as she began to lick the air once again, sucking an imaginary cock. "It turns me on at how sexy you look when you've lost your head." He pinched her nipples, the girl moaning as he twisted and played with them. Tatsumi moaned as Akame began to ride his length, his pre cum and her juices sloshing around at her entrance. Her ass slapping against his skin and bouncing at every pound.

Akame moaned loudly, her face full of ecstasy as she clenched her pussy harder, arching her back once again and curling her toes. Before her pussy swallowed his entire length -Balls deep; and squirted once again, screaming his name. Tatsumi grabbed Akame's waist, thrusting inside of her in short bursts -Not giving the girl time to relax. Akame moaned uncontrollably as her pussy kept squirting -Her body shudder a third time, as another orgasm rocketed through her. The girl's body going slack as Tatsumi took the lead.

Tatsumi pressed Akame's back forward, forcing her to stand on her legs and he grabbed her hands to keep her from falling -He began to doggy fuck her from behind. He eyed her ass, creamy and bouncing with the rhythm like always, He grabbed it with one hand, Moaning as he too, reached a close climax. Akame's blindfold fell off -revealing a lustful Akame; Eye's teary and salivating. Tatsumi pulled out his last pill from his pocket, grabbing her neck and pulling it back, placing it on her tongue.

She readily swallowed it, a smile on her face. Once Again Akame's pussy clamped down on Tatsumi's dick, and her movements became involuntary. She liked back at Tatsumi with a look of ecstasy on her face, clenching her teeth and smiling as she beckoned for him to cum. "C-cum" -She stood upright, leaning onto him; Tatsumi moaned as he reached his climax, Akame's moan's also raising as she reached her 4th one. He hugged her tightly as he thrusted inside one last time.

The girl finally letting out a sigh of relief as she felt the cum being shot inside of her, his dick pulsating as it emptied its load. It began to drizzle down her legs, mixing in with her own juices, and her pussy finally stopped throbbing. Tatsumi groaned as he pulled out, watching as strings of cum dripped onto the floor -Sitting back on the bench to rest. "That was nice, did you like the aphrodisiac i gave you?" Akame shrugged, before turning around with a devilish grin, diving for his dick and clenching it into her hands.

"Huh?" -Tatsumi moaned as the girl began to give him a titjob, pressing it in between her tits and milking his cock -using her saliva as a lubricate. "I want more of those pills." -licking her lips as she kissed the tip of his dick- "I think I might be addicted to it." Tatsumi coughed, "Well shit. I ran out, I need to get more from Esdeath." -Hearing Esdeath's name, she stopped. "D-do you like her better than me? Please tell me you don't." -Tatsumi scratched his head- "Well it's safe to say Esdeath might be second now." -She clenched her fists on his dick, strangling it -causing the boy to yell at her in rage. "Your dick belongs to me Tatsumi, I don't want you to sleep with other girls." -Tatsumi shooed her away, "I'm going to sleep with whoever I want, that's final."


End file.
